September
by Brandyn09
Summary: There was no looking back for West. She was a resident of Mystic Falls now. And subject to all it had to offer. But was she ready for it?...   *future lemons* Damon/OC; Elena/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**_*Please note: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters*_**

**_*This is simply a fan fiction piece*_**

**_*Feed back is greatly appreciated*_**

_Sept 09, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my third day of school here at Mystic Falls Senior High (MFSH), and believe it or not, I have a clique. lol. I have friends who actually seem to be half decent people. :) Here's a list of people I kind of know:_

_Elena Gilbert: She's 17. She's lived here her whole life, but last year she lost her parents in a car crash. :( But, she still has her brother, Jeremy. She is now living with her aunt, Jenna, who moved in as soon as she got the horrible news. Jenna has been great to Elena and Jeremy. Elena is dating Stefan and they've been together for 2 months now, but I've never seen two people more in love in my entire life, especially after such a short period of time together. Sometimes though, being around them... ugh, its enough to make you wanna vomit._

_Bonnie Bennet: She's also 17. She's lived here her whole life as well. She lives with her parents and her grandmother. I don't really know alot about her except that her family history leads back to the Salem witch trials, which is pretty cool. Apparently one of her anscestors was tried as a witch, but not so cool: she was hanged for it. But Bonnie is really pretty. Shes got the dark skin and hazel eyes that make me green with envy. No joke. She could have any guy she wanted if she tried. But she doesn't seem that interested. She's so focused on working and going to school... Total over achiever. :P_

_Caroline Johnson: She's 17 and oh boy... She's a handful. She's the typical blond-haired, blue-eyed, super fit, cheerleader-type. And she nearly always gets what she wants. Did I mention she's the sheriff's daughter? Yup, one word outta her and you could have serious issues for a while. I'll give it to her though: she's really pretty. Not like Bonnie, but in her own way. She obviously has the hots for Matt, but unfortunately, he still has it bad for Elena... (I guess they used to be an item) and now he won't give Caroline the time of day. I can only handle her in small doses, but she does grow on you. You never know, maybe she'll grow on Matt?_

_Matt Everett: He's 17 and a total hottie. He's blond-haired, blue-eyed country boy, through and through. Total gentleman. On my first day, he came right up to me and introduced himself and escorted me around to all my classes and sat with me at lunch. Genuine sweetheart. :) He's lived here his whole life too. He and Elena dated last year, but when she lost her parents, they just kinda fell apart. She left for the summer to get away and he stayed and worked in the fields all summer. He lives with his younger sister in thier mom's house, but it seems that his relationship with his mother is less than unpleasant. She apparently only stops in town to pay bills and when she is in town, she's drunk and she and Matt fight relentlessly. I feel for him, but... what can ya do?_

_Tyler Lockwood: What. A. Jerk. My first day of school and what does this skeez do? He cops a feel as I walk by after gym! And then he has the odasity to cock-off at Matt when Matt confronts him! I couldn't believe it. In the back of my mind I am a little flattered, but mostly I'm disgusted. Tyler is 17 and built like a barn door. He's gotta be 6 and a 1/2 feet tall. At least. He's tall, dark, and handsome, but not exactly in the 'good' way... He's scary. There's something about him that doesn't seem safe. And he has one hell of a temper. When Matt got in his face, I thought he was gunna explode into the incredible hulk. Excersize caution around Lockwood._

_Jeremy Gilbert: Elena's little brother. He's 15 going on 16 and a total cutie-pie. :) He hates when people say that, but hey, its true. haha. He's tall, lanky, and young, but he'll fill in. He's got brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin. He doesn't look much like his sister, but you can tell they're related. I think he might have a thing for Bonnie, but I haven't spent enough time with him to really tell for sure._

_Stefan Salvator: I don't know how old he is, but I do know he is from Mystic Falls. He says he was born and raised here, but had to move when his parents got sick. He and his brother moved back at the end of this last summer and thats when he met Elena. She is one lucky girl. Stefan is tall, dark, and handsome. But he has these striking green eyes. I've never seen eyes that color before. They're hypnotizing. The way he looks at Elena is confusing to me. He looks at her like at any moment he'd take a bullet for her. Like something bad might happen. It makes me nervous. It also makes me curious, but you know the saying: 'curiousity killed the cat'. His brother lives with him in thier family's house, but I don't know much about him except that: He doesn't go to school. And I know he's older than Stefan. I also know he has feelings for Elena, which, I'm guessing, doesn't sit well with Stefan. I've never seen him or met him, but I can't help feeling this burning curiousity. Stefan's warned me to keep my distance and everyone says he's nothing but a self-centered, back stabbing, self-serving, grade-A asshole, but that doesn't really seem fair. I will keep my distance, but in my eyes, he's innocent until proven otherwise._

_Mrs. Robinson: Wow. I know she's my landlord and all, but wow! She's a little old lady in all the classic senses, except that she is deceptively receptive (say that 5 times fast). I walked in to the entryway yesterday and she seemed to know exactly where I'd just been and what I was thinking! I won't go in to details, but it gave me the willies._

_Well, thats it for the interesting people. Haha. The school is ok, but it's a little crowded for my taste. 25 people in a class. For a small town, thats a lot! Well, Diary, It's been a long day. I think I'm gunna shower and hit the hay. Sweet dreams._

_West._

West closed her diary and gently laid it on her nightstand along with her pen, rising from her crouched position on her bed. Standing as tall on her toes as she could, she raised her arms and reached as high as she could, stretching her back and legs and working out her joints. 'A hot shower sounds perfect', she thought, smiling to herself as she dropped her arms and went to her dresser to pick out some pj's and search for a towel. After a few moments of digging, West found her towel under her tees in the top drawer. That was odd. She always put her towels in the bottom drawer with her pj's. At that moment there was a heavy knocking on her apartment door, making her jump.

"Yes?" West asked cautiously, tiptoeing to the door with the towel wrapped in her arms. Looking through the peep hole in the door she saw the top of Mrs. Robinson's fluffy white hair on the other side.

"It's just me, Deary. You'd be best off not showering tonight. The water heater is on the fritz. If you'd like I could boil you some water and you could have a nice bath. Would you like that, Dear?" Mrs. Robinson's voice rang through the door. West wrestled the door open and faced her landlord.

"How did you...? I just..." West stood there gaping as Mrs. Robinson hobbled past her into the kitchen.

"Oh, I just figured a little thing like yourself would fancy a hot shower after a long day in a new town. I thought I'd come up and let you know the heater was on the fritz before you climbed in the shower and got a nasty shock. A blast of ice water when you're expecting a hot one can ruin even the lightest hearted person's day. Now be a dear and hand me that pan, will you? I'll fix you up some boiling water and homemade bath salts like my mother used to make."

West handed the old lady the pan and leaned against the fridge watching as the little old woman began pulling various items out of her apron. A small baggy with what looked like cinnamon sticks inside, a small jar of white granules (probably sugar or salt), and several other items which West had no chance of even guessing at.

"Mrs. Robinson?"

"Yes, Ms. Silverstein?" Mrs. Robinson answered, glancinging at West.

"Were you in my room today?" West watched Mrs. Robinson, looking for any sign that she was guilty. The old woman gave nothing away.

"Yes."

West was startled by this answer and a little perturbed by it.

"May I ask why?" She asked incredulously.

"You just did." The elderly woman winked and then continued as she bustled around the tiny kitchen, "I always clean the apartments in my care. And seeing as I live in this particular one, I see to it that everything is in it's place. You had laundry in the bathroom, so I took the liberty of washing, drying, and putting away all of it. I do apologize I misplaced the towels. I thought the top drawer made for easier access. I'm sorry, Deary, if I alarmed you." Mrs. Robinson began busying her hands with chopping the cinnamon sticks and slidding them into a small saucepan.

"Oh." West stood there, not completely sure how to react. Was she supposed to be relieved, alarmed, angry? "Thank you. I guess."

"Oh. Dear. It's not an issue. I just love having little birds like yourself to look after. It reminds me of younger days." She smiled, but West detected a hint of sadness in the old womans eyes.

"Did you... I mean, do you have kids?" West asked, not sure which tense to use.

"Oh no. None of my own, but my brother did. Yes, he had seven children. Little rascals. Each and every one of them was like him. Wily as a coyote, and smart as a whip. But unfortunately, they and my brother all died in a fire in 1968. Right here in Mystic Falls. It devestated us all. Not a day goes by I don't think about those poor children and my poor departed brother. But as they say, 'life stops for noone. It goes on.'" Mrs. Robinson sighed, but continued in her work. West could smell the cinnamon and vanilla smells coming from the small saucepan. It made her mouth water.

"I'm sorry for your loss." West whispered, feeling awfull for having brought up the obviously painful memories.

"No, Deary. It ain't your fault. I was dealt a hand and I played it through. Life's a game. And I have a hunch, I'm winning." West laughed out loud and went to turn off the burner for the now boiling water.

"Leave it dear. I need it hot as can be for the salts."Mrs. Robinson brushed West's hand away with suprising speed as she reached for it. "Go and prep the bath tub. The stopper is on the ledge by the little window." Recognizing the dismissal from the kitchen, West left the room and went to the bathroom to do as she'd been told. As Mrs. Robinson had said, she found the stopper on the ledge by the window. She picked it up and examined it. It was a small double stopped plug, rusted and antique looking, though it couldn't be more than 40 or 50 years old. Kneeling by the tub, she gently pressed the plug into the drain. It wouldn't stick, it would pop right back up. After several failed attempts, West examined the stopper again.

"Twist it in as you push it down. And you'll need to push it hard, it's stubborn as a mule."The old woman's voice rang from the kitchen. 'How the hell does she do that?' West thought astounded by the elderly womans uncanny knowledge of happenings around her.

"Ok."She answered, twisting and pushing the plug into the drain. Pushing as hard as she could, she finally felt the plug pop in to place. 'Well, that only took forever,' she thought getting to her feet.

As she stood, she glanced out the little window. The window faced out to the street in front of the little old house and from where West stood she could see the reflection of the lights from the street lamps on the wet cement and the trees waving in the wind. These were her favorite kind of nights. Right after a good rain, everything soaked, the smell of rain, a cool breeze and a few scattered drops hitting her face, the sky looking like a storm tousled sea. West sighed and turned her back to the window heading back to the kitchen.

"There we go, Dear. Step aside. I wouldn't want to burn such pretty skin as yours." Mrs. Robinson came bustling out of the kitchen carrying the large pan full of still boiling water. West side stepped in to the spare room and let her pass. As the little old lady passed by, West could smell the bath salts. Cinnamon, vanilla, and a hint of something like cherries or raspberries. It smelled wonderful.

West followed Mrs. Robinson into the tiny bathroom and helped her pour the boiling water into the tub. Steam billowed out and over thier heads as the water touched the cold basin, soaking the whole room in the wonderful cinnamon scent. The water only filled the basin half way and Mrs. Robinson frowned.

"Hmph. I swear either the tub gets bigger or the pans get smaller everytime." With that, she reached over and turned the faucet on and let it fill the basin the rest of the way.

"Well, there now. That should do rather nicely." Mrs. Robinson, stepped back smiling at her handy work, obviously pleased with herself. West stifled a giggle. The old lady turned to West and smiled.

"Alright. Hop in the bath and relax for a bit, then straight off to bed with you. I'll be seeing you in the morning. Come down no later than 7:45. I'll be making muffins and homebrewed coffee. If your late, I'm sorry Dear, but you'll have to go hungry. I can't go awasting a morning waiting on a late riser." Mrs. Robinson winked once more and swept out of the room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Robinson!" West exclaimed just as she heard her apartment door shut.

She quietly stepped back into the bathroom, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the warm smells calm her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and stepped up to the window. It was a little darker now. The sky was calmer and the wind appeared to have died down a bit. The pavement was still wet and reflected the street lamp's light brilliantly. West rest her arms on the tiny sill and watched the sky for a few moments, admiring the different shades of greens and blues as the twilight continued to give way to night. Sighing deeply, West pulled the curtains and turned to the tub.

"...my next girl, will be nothin' like my ex girl... I made mistakes back then, I'll never do it again..." West woke up to her radio alarm the next morning. Groaning she rolled over and glanced at her clock. 7:00AM. 'Great,' she thought throwing her blankets off to the side and sitting up. 'Day four.' Stretching, West yawned and glanced around the room. It was still strange living here for her. She already missed the boring blank walls of her old apartment in Seattle, with it's cold concrete floors, and fancy sculptures. But this was home now.'Can't look back.' she thought, standing and walking to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair, West stopped and examined herself in the mirror. 'Jeez! I look so tired...' she thought, touching her finger tips to the dark circles under her eyes. Her hair fell in long auburn waves down her shoulders, smooth after being brushed. Her skin was sallow and pale, drawn over her high cheek bones giving her a strained, exhausted look. But her eyes shown bright, her right eye brilliant turqious and her left a warm, molten gold. Her lips were full and pouty, her lower lip slightly more so than the upper. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful either. She considered herself pretty. 'Bonnie is so lucky. Gorgeous eyes. Beautiful face. Perfect body.' She thought, picturing herself next to Bonnie. Next to Bonnie she felt absolutely 'plain jane'. Frustrated, she sighed and turned her back on her reflection, leaning against the sink. Through the window, she noticed the sun was rising. Leaning her elbows against the sill, she pressed her forhead against the glass. The sun was rising from the east casting a warm early morning glow on the tops of the trees and roofs of the houses. The street below was empty, save a silver Prius parked across the street. A squirrel scurried across the neighbors lawn, shooting up a tree and out of sight. West could hear a dog barking a few houses away. 'Welcome to a typical morning in Mystic Falls.' she thought dryly, leaving the bathroom. Back in her room, she looked at the clock. 7:24AM. 'Breakfast with Mrs. Robinson.' West remembered, suddenly. She grabbed her diary, pen, and homework and shoved them in to her messenger bag and set them by her bedroom door. Grabbing her elastic hair tie, she swooped her hair up and tied it back in a high ponytail and went to her dresser. She picked out a black long sleeve tee and dark skinny jeans with black socks. She dressed quickly and pulled her rubber rain boots on in a rush, wanting a fresh hot breakfast before facing another long day. 7:36AM.

"Shit!" She muttered, struggling with her left boot. Finally getting it on, West grabbed her jacket and keys and left to the kitchen.

"Shit!" Rushing back to her room, she swooped up her bag and ran out the door and down the stairs. Once she reached Mrs. Robinson's door step, she stopped, smoothed her hair and took a deep breath.

"Come in, Dear." A voice called from the other side of the door before she had even raised her hand to knock. Smiling and shaking her head in disbelief, she opened the door and stepped inside. The apartment downstairs was the same as the upstairs and similarly decorated. The kitchen was decorated yellow and white with tiny rooster's painted along the walls. The living room was pale pink and white with floral wallpaper and victorian style furniture. West had the odd sense of walking into the cover of a Better Homes & Gardens magazine.

"Breakfast is waiting on the back patio. Would you mind bringing the orange juice out with you? I'll be there in a hot minute." Mrs. Robinson handed West a glass pitcher of juice and spun on her heel back to the kitchen. West slipped past the kitchen and out to the back deck. Mrs. Robinson had a little white table and chairs set out under the huge maple tree on the large deck and on the table there were several different kinds of muffins and two table settings. It was very quaint and comfortable out there under the great tree. West set the pitcher beside the tray of muffins and sat at the place setting closest to the rough trunk of the tree. She could faintly smell the traces of rain from the night before. Mrs. Robinson came bustling out the sliding glass door in a bit of a flustered state.

"Well. Ain't that a sight for sore eyes. You are quite a vision, young lady." The old woman smiled and sat at the empty setting across from West, her eyes never leaving West. With Mrs. Robinson looking at her that way, West felt like she was being x-rayed and Mrs. Robinson could see through her, right through to her core. She stifled a shiver and looked away nervously.

"Th-thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Robinson." She muttered, still feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The elderly lady smiled wider and took a muffin.

"Like I said last night, I love caring for youngens like yourself. It makes me feel useful." With that she took a bite of her muffin and gazed past West to a small garden close to the house. West hesitantly reached for a muffin and settled for a lemon poppy seed muffin. Peeling back the wax paper, she pinched off a small piece and tried the still warm muffin. It was incredible. Soon she found herself scarfing down two more before sitting back in her chair feeling fit to burst leaving little room for conversation. Mrs. Robinson didn't seem to mind. She watched West eat, muttering things about "...never had a decent meal... eat like a damn bird..." After West finished, she looked up at Mrs. Robinson feeling embarrassed.

"I hope that hit the spot, Dear. I'll send the rest of these up to your apartment so you can have 'em whenever you please. Lord knows they'd just go to waste down here." Mrs. Robinson picked up the tray of muffins and stood."Here. Take one for the road." Winking at West, she handed her another lemon poppy seed muffin and disappeared through the sliding glass door. West poured herself a small glass of orange juice and pulled out her phone to check the time. 7:59AM. She had a little bit of time before class started at 8:30. Gulping down her juice, she picked up her plate and the pitcher of juice and carried them into the kitchen where she found Mrs. Robinson doing some dishes. The muffins were in a small basket covered with seran wrap on the kitchen table. She placed her lemon poppy muffin beside the basket and walked to the sink.

"Thank you so much for the muffins. They were amazing!" she placed her plate in the sink and went to the fridge to put the juice away.

"Oh, my pleasure, Dear. I love having guests for meal times. It does tend to get a bit lonely. But you should be off. You have class soon, don't you?"

West nodded. and began helping the older woman dry the dishes. "Well, go on. Git! I won't have no part in truancey." Mrs. Robinson exclaimed waving West off with a dish towel. "Get a move on." She winked at West, smiled and handed her the dish of muffins, "Take these upstairs first." West took the muffins and thanked her again, backing out the front door. Mrs. Robinson shut the door and West could hear her shuffle back to the kitchen. West dropped off her bag and jacket by the front door and headed upstairs to drop off the muffins before leaving. Moments later she was out the door and walking down the porch steps to the seperate garage. Rattling the knob a little, she managed to get the door open with little difficulty. Reaching in the darkness, she fumbled to find the garage door opener. The big door began to slide up, letting in the warm glow of the morning sun. West opened the passenger side door and put her bag on the seat and pulled on her jacket. She slammed the door shut and climbed in the driver side. Starting the car she carefully backed out of the small garage and pressed the button. Without waiting for the door to shut completely, West backed out of the driveway and headed off to her fourth day at Mystic Falls Senior High School.

The parking lot was crowded when West pulled in at 8:15. She drove around the lot 3 times before finding a free spot in the front row between a red Bonneville and a gold Malibu. She parked the car and pulled on her sunglasses and stepped out into the cool morning air. It was still early in the morning but she could already tell, it was gunna be another rainy day. Going around her car to the passenger side, she ignored the gawks and stares of the other students and grabbed her bag off the seat, swinging it over her shoulder. She glaced around the school yard looking for the fastest way to her first class. Cutting across the lawns, West made her way to the front offices. Her first class was anatomy in building B, one building behind the offices.

"West! Hey." A pretty brunette in a red tee and jeans ran up to West, followed closely by a beautiful dark skinned girl. Elena and Bonnie.

"Hey, guys. Whats up?" West smiled feeling relieved. She hated walking the campus like a loner.

"Is that your car?" Bonnie asked, pointing at the black car. Her expression was total disbelief and longing. West laughed and nodded.

"Yup. Thats my baby."

"It's sooooo pretty!" Bonnie gasped, swooning and admiring the vehicle. West chuckled and turned to admire her vehicle too.

"Haha. Thanks. It was my brother's. It's a '67 Shelby. We rebuilt it together after we found it in the junk yard he was working in. It's a total beast." West smiled remembering the day she and her brother had found it.

"So is it a Ford or a Mustang?" Bonnie asked tilting her head to the side, resembling a curious puppy.

"Hahaha. Bonnie, a Mustang _is _a Ford. But yes. You want a ride home after school?" West winked at Bonnie and dangled her keys in front of her face. Bonnie nodded vigoriously, her eyes bright with excitement. "Alright well, I need to get to class... Mr. Hillcrest already doesn't like me. Let's not give him another reason to."

They walked in to building B together and split. West had class in room 208 and Elena and Bonnie had class in room 216.

"We'll catch you after class." Elena took Bonnie's arm and headed for the stairs leading up to the second level. West waved, took off her sunglasses, and walked into her first class of the day, glancing around to see who had already arrived. There was a bigger girl sitting in the back corner by the window, her nose buried in a book and a short pretty girl doing her makeup in the front row. There were a few more people filing in behind West so she hurried to her usual seat in the front row by the window, the girl with the makeup raising her eyebrows as she past by. West dropped her bag on the desk, took off her jacket and slid in to her seat, smiling at the girl in the back row as she did so. The other girl smiled shyly and ducked back behind her book. From her seat by the window, West had a great view of the west side of campus with the grassy lawn and the lake beyond it. In the morning light it was beautiful. She watched as students cut across the grass in hurried strides trying to get to classes. One of the students she recognized as Stefan, Elena's boyfriend. He had stopped under a tree to talk to a slightly taller boy with his back to West so she couldn't see his face. But, she could see Stefan's. He didn't look very thrilled to see the other boy, or to be talking to him for that matter.

Suddenly the first bell rang, startling West. She looked at the clock. 8:30. She looked back out the window, but Stefan and the other boy were nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, West."

She jerked in her seat, startled by the voice from directly behind her. She spun in her seat to face the speaker. Stefan sat smiling at her, looking more like a model than any high school boy had a right to. He sat slightly slouched, as if he'd been there the entire time she had.

"Jeez! Where'd you come from? Weren't you just-" West motioned towards the tree outside the window in total confusion. How had he moved from the tree to his seat so fast? 'I must be really tired...' she thought to herself.

"I was just outside and came in with the bell ringing. You alright?" He asked, looking slightly concerned, his brow furrowing a bit.

"Yeah, just tired. Sorry." West shook her head as if shaking off a bad thought and turned to face the black board at the front of the room where Mr. Hillcrest stood writing terms and definitions. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her notebook and a blue pen and started taking down notes as the teacher wrote them out.

**The Cardiovascular System Intro**

Boold provides a mechanism for rapid transport of nutrients, waste products, respiratory gases and cells

**Functions and Composition of Blood **

•Fluid connective tissue

•Functions include:

Transporting dissolved gases, nutrients, hormones, and metabolic wastes,

Regulating pH and ion composition of interstitial fluids,

Restricting fluid loss at injury sites,

Defending the body against toxins and pathogens,

And regulating body temperature by absorbing and redistributing heat

**Composition **

•Plasma and formed elements comprise whole blood

•Red blood cells (RBC)

•White blood cells (WBC)

•Platelets

•Can fractionate whole blood for analytical or clinical purposes

After several pages of notes and several half stifled yawns, the bell rang again, signaling the end of first period. Everyone jumped out of thier seats and hurried to the door, eager to be out of class for the next few minutes. West slipped on her jacket again, put her notes in her bag along with her pen and followed the mob out in to the hall way.

"West! Hey wait up. I've been tryin to grab your attention for almost the whole class period." She turned and her bi-colored eyes met bright hazel ones.

"Oh, hey Luka. Whats up?"She smiled and walked backward out the door with him following closely.

"I - well. I was wondering what you were up to this weekend." He smiled his goofy crooked smile at her, making her smile bigger. He was really cute with dark tan skin, super short dark hair and hazel eyes giving him a strange bronze, statuesque look. Not really her type, but he was sweet. This wasn't the first time he'd talked to her, but it was the first time he'd let on any intention of liking her as more than a friend. She felt herself blushing slightly.

"Oh, well, actually I'm gunna be busy doing nothing. But if I find time in my busy schedule, what did you have in mind?" They walked down the hallway together. West felt people staring at her, but she shook it off.

"I have a game coming up on Saturday. I wanted to ask if you'd wanna go. Elena and Bonnie will be there. And it's homecoming, so there's a dance afterwards. We could do that after if your not too _busy_." She looked up at him and was a little suprised at the pleading look she found there. She'd seen that look before and it made her stomache do little sumersaults in her belly.

"Will I be wearing the dress or will you?" She joked, shoving his arm playfully. His look changed to relief and he draped an arm over her shoulders, laughing.

"Naw. You'd rock a dress way better than I would. So, do you wanna meet me at the game and after the game I can pick you up at your house? How does 9 sound?" He gently gave her a squeeze. It felt good being like this. Hopeful, happy, making plans to be happy. She smiled and nodded, feeling a girly giddyness threatening to take over. He dropped his arm and started walking toward the door leading outside. "I'll text you later to straighten out the details." With that he disappeared out the door, leaving her standing there feeling like one of those girls in the movies who got invited to prom by the head of the football team. Well, he was on the football team, but it was homecoming instead of prom...

"What was that? And why are you blushing like a nun at a strip club?" West looked to her right to see Caroline strutting towards her, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun. Caroline was not her favorite person, but she was ok when she wanted to be. Definitely an acquired taste.

"Just talking to Luka. And I'm not blushing like a nun... at a strip club? Really, Caroline? why would a nun go to a strip club in the first place?" Caroline laughed and took West's arm and dragged her toward thier next class. "Never mind, Sister West. Let's go before we're late. Again." Caroline half dragged West to the D building. West despised Calculus with all her heart, but she was good at it and she knew it. They stepped in to the little room and walked to the back row where Stefan sat glaring at his phone as if it had seriously insulted him. He looked up, his brilliant green eyes flashing with bridled fury. 'I would not wanna be the person on the other side of that text conversation...' West thought to herself. Caroline glanced at West over her shoulder as she sat in the desk beside Stefan. Obviously, she shared the same thought. West sat beside Caroline and pulled out her note book and pen.

"What did Luka wanna talk to you about?" Caroline asked, quietly.

"Nothing. Just football stuff." West mumbled, suddenly finding her pen very interesting, refusing to look at Caroline.

"OMG! Did he ask you to home coming? He did! He totally did! Oh, my gosh! What did you say?" Caroline was absolutely beaming. She loved being in the middle of all the juicy gossip and being the first to know who's-with-who.

"Yes he asked me. I said yes." West tried to sound nonchalant, but, failed. It was obvious that she was excited and nervous. Caroline grinned mischieviously.

"So, what are you gunna wear to the dance? Or the game?"

West hadn't even brought what she would wear into consideration. What would she wear? The only dress she owned was her yellow sun dress, but that was packed away for the winter. "I have no idea. For the game, I'll prolly just wear a long sleeve and jeans... I don't know."

"Well, how about Friday night, right after school, you, Elena, Bonnie, and I drive out to Roanoke. We can hit the shops and have a girls night. I'll drive." She grinned and gave West a big thumbs up. "No, wait! You drive. You've got the fancy ride. We can all pitch in for gas and stuff. It'll be great! Shot gun!" West just sat there feeling her head spin as the plan unfolded around her.

"How do I let you get me into these messes?" West shook her head in disbelief, then glanced over at Stefan, who angerly stabbed at the buttons on his phone. He seemed very ingrossed in his texting, he didn't even look up when the teacher walked in. Caroline gave West a look that said, 'what crawled up his ass and died?' West shrugged.

West's Calculus class passed by rather quickly, to West's dismay. Caroline immediately began spewing out names of shops they would visit and how she'd find a hottie at the mall and what she'd wear on home coming as soon as the bell rang. But luckily, Caroline was not in her next class. Bonnie was.

West soon ditched Caroline outside of Building A and met up with Bonnie outside of room 104. It was Honors English.

"Hey, Bonnie." West greeted her warmly, letting her walk in to the room first. Bonnie smiled, but there was something off about it, like she didn't mean it. Bonnie brushed past West and went to thier usual spot in the middle of the front row. Bonnie sat, brushed her hair behind one ear, and opened her book to the assigned pages from the day before. West watched her, gauging her mood. Slowly she sat beside Bonnie and pulled her book out of her bag.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Bonnie looked up, and smiled again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She turned back to her book, her hair falling in a dark curtain over her face, hiding it from West. Something was definitely off. 'Is she mad? At me?' West thought as she turned the pages of her book to the chapters they were assigned.

"Are you sure? Did I do something wrong?" West whispered, leaning toward Bonnie as the teacher, Ms. Norberg walked in.

"Everything's fine." Bonnie didn't look up as she spoke. West sat back in her seat feeling a little uncertain. She had a feeling in her gut that there was something wrong, but Bonnie wouldn't let on to it.

"Who has read the assignment for today? Be honest." Ms. Norberg watched the class from over her long rectangular glasses as half the class raised thier hands and others simply stared at the floor. West and Bonnie raised thier hands.

"Good. Pop quiz. For those of you that read the chapters, this will be cake. For those that didn't... Not so much. Good luck." The teacher handed out a stack of quizzes and they were passed around, some students groaning in annoyance. West took one and passed the rest to Bonnie trying to catch her eye, but Bonnie refused to look her in the eye. It was really starting to bother her, but she shrugged it off. For now, she needed to focus on the task at hand. She'd worry over Bonnie later.

The bell rang fifty minutes later and Bonnie and West stood together, gathering thier belongings. Bonnie still was avoiding West. They walked out in silence, but West had had enough. She stopped Bonnie by grabbing her elbow and turned her so she could see her face. Bonnie's eyes finally met West's and she was suprised to see that Bonnie looked as though she was about to cry.

"Bonnie! Whats going on? Whats wrong, hun?" West asked, half begging. Bonnie shook her head and snifled.

"It's nothing. I'm just stressed out." Bonnie said, wiping at her eyes as she saw Elena coming around the corner. "Please don't tell Elena anything. I'm fine." West nodded, not sure what to do. West heard Elena and spun to face her, plastering a smile to her face.

"Hey. We were just coming to find you. It's not raining yet. You wanna eat outside, since it's probably one of the last days that we'll be able to for a while?" West asked, grasping at anything that might distract Elena from Bonnie's distress. It worked.

"Yes. Actually I was thinking the same thing. The sun is actually shining." Elena beamed. "I'm gunna go find Stefan. Text me what table your at. I'll find you." She gave a mini salute and rushed past them to find Stefan. West turned to Bonnie. She was composed now, no tears, and a smile.

"Bonnie. You sure your-"

"Yes. I'm ok. It's nothing." West dropped the subject and they went to the dining hall together. Soon they were joined by Caroline.

"Hey West. Bonnie. Did West tell you what the plan is for Friday?" Caroline asked, slipping into line in front of West. West raised an eyebrow but did nothing. It was best to just let Caroline do her thing. Bonnie smiled, confusion written all over her face as she looked form West to Caroline. "No. Whats going on on Friday?"

"West is driving you, me, Elena and we're all going to Roanoke to shop for homecoming dresses!" Caroline bounced up and down in excitement. Bonnie didn't seem as enthused.

"I don't think I'm going." Bonnie said, staring pointedly at the tray she took from the clean stack. Caroline frowned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"And why not? Do you have something better to do?" She asked in the tone she used when she didn't get what she wanted. It was a little whiny, but more bitchy than anything. West flinched a little and chanced a glance at Bonnie. She looked defeated. She sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not buying anything. I'm not going to the dance after the game." Caroline's frown deepened. "And why is that?" She was definitely pushing it. But, West left it alone. This was between them. Caroline was determined to push Bonnie to go to the dance and Bonnie didn't have the heart to say no.

"Because... Noone asked me. I don't wanna go alone." Bonnie blushed crimson as soon as the words were out, like it was the biggest confession she'd ever loosed on the world. Caroline almost dropped the bottle of juice she'd just purchased. She gawked at Bonnie for a moment before breaking down into a fit of laughter. Bonnie flushed even darker. West was suprised by Carolines reaction and a little worried about Bonnie's color.

" Bonnie *gasp* do you have any idea how pretty you are?" Caroline asked after she'd calmed down a bit. "Just because no one has asked you yet, doesn't mean they won't. I give it less than 24 hours. Now your coming with us. You have no choice." Caroline linked an arm in Bonnie's and led her away from the lunch line, leaving West behind. After a few moments West made it to the front of the line, paid for her Lemonaid and Caroline's Juice and went to find them. But they were nowhere to be seen. West wandered about the grounds for a few minutes before giving up and heading to her favorite table close to the lake. It was empty. She sighed and plopped down on the bench facing the water and opened her lemonaid, taking a swig. The sun was shining but it wasn't as warm as she'd hoped. A strong breeze from the East blew her ponytail into her face, irritating her.

She pulled the elastic band out of her hair and brushed it out with her fingers, letting it fall down her back in a reddish tide. The wind played havoc with her hair, whipping it across her face. She turned her body to face the East and her hair whipped out behind her. The breeze was cool but refreshing after being cooped up in the stuffy school all morning. West closed her eyes seeing red from her eye lids as she turned her face to the sun. She lay back on the bench, her legs hanging off the end as she rest her head on the seat. She smiled. She loved laying out in the sun in the summer and this reminded her of it, just a little colder. She lay there for a while before feeling eyes on her. She opened her eyes and sat up on her elbows looking around. She saw people sitting at benches closer to the school and walking around on the sidewalks, but no one was paying her any attention. She looked towards the lake and saw no one, but she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. Shivering, West clutched her jacket closer to herself and sat up, still looking around her. A low drown sounded from her pocket making her jerk in suprise. It was just her phone. She sighed, pulling it out.

It was Elena. Where are you? West looked up again, scanning the school lawn for any sign of Stefan or Elena. Nothing.

Where are YOU? I lost Caroline and Bonnie. I'm by the lake. West typed back to Elena. She kept her eye on the school area like a hawk, watching for any of her friends to appear. The hair at the back of her neck began to prickle. She was definitely being watched. She kept her eyes glued on the school, straining her neck to get a better view of the tables. If anyone was watching her, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her panic. Just then she caught sight of Elena and then Stefan walking toward her. Elena looked relieved but Stefan still looked agitated as they approached. West released the breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding and stood. She walked toward the couple a little hastier than she'd meant to, but she was spooked.

"You didn't have to get up. We can-" West cut her off. "No, I was gunna leave anyways. It's wierd but I feel like I'm... Nevermind. Lets find Caroline and Bonnie." West rushed, steering Elena back toward the school. Stefan kept walking towards the lake. The two girls stopped, watching him.

"Stefan. Aren't you coming?" Elena called, looking a little worried. Stefan turned back to face them. "No. I'm gunna check out the lake. You two go ahead. I'll meet up with you in a minute." With that he turned his back and strode to the lake. They watched him disappear into the trees lining the lake. Elena and West looked at each other for a moment before slowly making thier way back to the school.

"What were you going to say before? You felt like you were... what?" Elena asked. West shivered. The feeling had gone, but she still felt vulnerable.

"Nothing... It's just... You ever get that feeling like your being watched, but when you look around, no one's there? It was like that, times ten. Totally creepy." West didn't look Elena in the eye. "Yeah. I know exactly what you mean." Elena whispered. West glanced at her then back to her feet. She liked Elena. There was something about this girl, a certain mystery. She looked like a normal teen, but there was something there, just under the skin. Elena had secrets. 'But, who doesn't,' thought West as they reached the sidewalk leading to the dining hall.

"West! There you are! We've been looking for you! Elena, why didn't you text me that you found her?" Caroline called from behind some benches. Bonnie appeared beside her. She looked better.

"Because, Caroline. We just found her." Elena said dryly. She obviously wasn't in the mood to put up with Caroline at the moment. She flipped her hair out of her face and looked out to where she'd seen Stefan disappear. West followed her gaze and saw Stefan coming out of the woods. His expression hadn't changed. He still looked sour. Elena went to him and met him half way. They stood together for a moment talking before making thier way to the three waiting girls.

"So, what happened? Where did you go?" Caroline asked coming to stand directly beside West. West shrugged. "Nothing. I couldn't find you two, so I went and sat by the lake at the bench. Then Elena and Stefan found me." West didn't elaborate, figuring Caroline would blow it out of proportion. "Hm." Caroline shrugged. "You two love birds. Whats up? friends don't keep secrets. What were you guys talking about?" Caroline eyed them accusatorily.

Elena sighed. "Nothing Caroline. But if you want us to spill the beans on your birthday gift, then..." Caroline's eyes got huge. "NO! Nevermindnevermindnevermind!" She shrieked, shaking her hands. Elena rolled her eyes and took Stefan's arm leading him away to the school. Just then, the end of lunch bell rang. West groaned and followed Elena and Stefan toward her next class. Her next two classes passed uneventfully. Sixth period, when she walked into the room she found Luka sitting in her spot. His face split into a grin the moment he saw her and she smiled back, approaching the desk.

"Your in my spot, sir." She drawled. He stood and stepped aside, gesturing for her to take the chair. "Just warming it up for you." He lithely jumped over the chair beside her and sat, leaning towards her.

"So, about this weekend. What are you wanting to do about transportation?" He asked, locking eyes with her. West was struck by how bright his eyes were. Like there was a flame behind them. It was almost eerie.

"Well, Caroline is driving all the girls to the game and back to her house to change and get ready, so I'd need a ride from her house... if thats okay with you?" She asked uncertainly. She didn't know his opinion on Caroline, but she wanted to make it all work out. He smiled and bowed in his seat. "What ever you wish." He smiled. "Where does she live?"

"Good question. I have not the slightest clue." She laughed, realizing how stupid it sounded. "Not a problem. It's the sheriff's daughter's house. Can't be that hard to find. I'll just follow the first police cruiser I come across." Then she realized something else."Your not in this class, are you?" She asked, glancing at the clock quickly.

"No, but I remembered I don't have your cell number, so I had to hunt you down."

"320-555-2013" His eyes widened in suprise and he grabbed his phone from his pocket and entered the number. "Thank you, ma'am." He said, bowing. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old." She muttered, making a face at him.

"Haha. Well, I'd better go befo-" Just then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of sixth period. Luka dropped his head in mock defeat and started walking backwards toward the door. She smiled and waved under her desk as the teacher began taking attendance. He winked and disappeared around the corner.

"West." She shook herself awake. People were standing up around her, grabbing thier stuff and leaving. She quickly scrabbled to get her stuff and follow suit. She must have fallen asleep. Ugh. Stefan gave her a small smile and handed her her pen, that must have rolled to the floor while she was napping. "Good evening, Sleepy Head." He chuckled as she took the pen. She smiled sleepily at him as she slung her bag over her shoulder. They went to the door together, but Mr. Saltzman intercepted them.

"So, Miss. Silverstein. Have a nice nap?" He asked, smiling softly. He was pretty good looking for a teacher, but that wasn't why she blushed. She'd fallen asleep and gotten caught. "Sorry, Mr. Saltzman. It won't happen again."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to see my new favorite student get dropped a letter score for lacking participation points." He winked and gestured for her and Stefan to leave. Once out the door, West groaned and leaned into Stefan. "Ugh! So stupid!" Stefan laughed and patted her back.

"Your tired. It's Monday. It makes sense. Besides, Mr. Saltzman cut you a break." He said, stepping away from her. She smiled apologetically and leaned away.

"Stefan, what did you see by the lake? Or what were you looking for?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She winced. But he didn't react. He shrugged. "Nothing really. Just needed to take a breather." She wasn't satisfied, but she didn't want to push him into his bad mood again. She nodded and they walked out to the parking lot in silence. West saw Bonnie standing by her car, looking around.

"Bonnie! Hey. You good to go?" She asked as she got close. Stefan whistled low and took a step back as his eyes appraised the sleek black paint. "Nice Shelby. I've always wanted one of those." He gave West a thumbs up of approval, before continuing down the line of cars to his little red porsche. West returned the gesture and turned back to Bonnie.

"You ready?" Bonnie nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Excuse me." Someone called from behind West. Bonnie looked over West's shoulder and froze. Her eyes widened in fright, but she didn't move a muscle. West raised a brow and looked over her shoulder to see who had spoken. On the curb stood a man, tall frame, medium build, black hair, and shocking blue eyes. He was handsome in the extreme. West turned to face him, totally in awe, but kept herself calm. His gaze dropped from her eyes down her frame to her toes and back up again. A corner of his mouth turned up and his eyes glinted.

"Can I help you?" West asked, suprised with how steady her voice was. Apparently, so was he. His eyes narrowed. He took a step closer and she felt the sudden urge to run away. Danger. This guy was dangerous. But, West swallowed her fear and held her ground, watching him just as intently as he watched her. The way he moved was liquid and unnerving. Unnatural. She supressed a shiver and met his eyes with her own. He suddenly looked past her and his eyes narrowed more. West chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw Stefan in his Porsche, stopped behind her car. Stefan was glaring at the stranger. Then the realization hit West. He was the one Stefan had been talking to before school that morning. Looking back at the strange young man, she gasped. She hadn't seen or heard him move but he was now standing directly in front of Bonnie. She was shaking so bad, she'd dropped her books, which were now skattered all over the pavement. He leaned in and whispered something into her ear and turned on his heel and walked away, leaving West gaping at his back. Who the hell was that?

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked from his car, his eyes still on the man's back. Bonnie nodded and dropped to her knees, gathering her books frantically. West was still in shock and confusion as to what had just happened. She nodded at Stefan and climbed in to her car and slammed the door shut. Bonnie climbed in shakily and buckled her seat belt. She stared straight ahead.

"Bonnie. What the hell? Who was that?" Bonnie looked at her, like she was afraid to say anything. She just shook her head and said, "...go please..." West shook her head and started the car. Stefan nodded at West and drove away, letting West move her car.

Friday came quickly. The day flew by and before she knew it, West was on her way to Roanoke with a carful of friends. The parking lot incident hadn't been brought up and everyone had swept it under the rug, but it had been driving West crazy. Questions spun through her head. Who the hell was that? Why does Stefan seem to hate him so much? Why is Bonnie so scared of him? What did he say to her? But Homecoming weekend wasn't a time for questions. It was a time for friends and fun.

"So, who asked you, Bonnie?" Caroline asked, painting her toenails in the front seat of the '67 Mustang. Bonnie blushed and said,"Jeremy." Elena nearly choked on the pop she'd just sipped.

"What?" Caroline asked. "Your going with a Junior? Bonnie, this is our SENIOR homecoming!" Caroline whined, frown lines etched across her forehead. West smiled. She was happy for Bonnie, who sat in the back seat blushing like a girl with a first crush. It was cute. Elena looked shocked, but after a few moments to process, she smiled also happy for Bonnie.

"It'll be good for Jeremy to get out and hang out with a real girl. If my brothers gunna date, I'd rather have him date someone I know, than some stranger." Elena said, patting Bonnie's leg in congrats. "Besides, he's had a crush on you FOREVER." Caroline and West laughed. West turned up the radio and pressed on the gas, sending them hurtling toward thier destination.

"_Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok  
I'm trying to keep you in my head but if not  
We'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked..." _

They all sang along to all the songs they knew and after about an hour they came to the city. Caroline squealed and hopped in her seat. They explored the city looking for the shopping strip and after a half hour of driving, they found it. West found a parking garage and drove to the roof and found a spot overlooking the city._  
_


	2. You ready for this?

"zzzzzzzzz. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. zzzzzzzz." West, grabbed her phone off the night stand and opened one eye to read the text. where the HELL are you? it's SATURDAY! "Oh shit." She groaned, smacking herself in the forehead. She reopened the same eye to check the time. 11:36AM. Caroline had been waiting for her for almost two hours. Rolling out of bed, West began texting her back. sorry over slept on my way. She began stripping from her jeans and flannel shirt from the night before and began ransacking her drawers looking for something that matched. She failed horribly, grabbing a yellow bra, a see-through sequined black tank, and dark skinny jeans with tears up and down the legs and a pair of pink and green stripped socks. West didn't care. She just wanted to get to Caroline, before Caroline came to get her. And by "get", kill.

She ran to her bathroom, brushed her teeth and dragged her brush through her massive tangles a few times and ran eyeliner over her top lid on each eye before giving up and swooping up her rubber boots and ramming her feet in to them. She pulled her jacket on and grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket just as it buzzed again. Get here NOW! "I'm comin', I'm comin'..." She mumbled under her breath, reaching for her keys. She left the apartment and sped out of the drive way, spinning her tires a little as she did so. 'Oops.' she thought, checking her rear view for any sign of a cop or Mrs. Robinson.

She was at Caroline's house in less than 5 minutes, but West knew she was in trouble when she saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline waiting for her in Caroline's car in the driveway. Elena was in the back and Bonnie was in the passenger's seat, both looking bored.

"I'm soooo sorry guys. I forgot to set an alarm last night." She said, as she went around to the passenger's side of Caroline's car to climb in the back with Elena. Caroline regarded West with an angry glare for a moment before breaking a grin.

"I would make you suffer, but having to walk around in that outfit all day should be enough torture." Caroline broke out in giggles as she turned around in her seat and put the car in drive, not waiting for West to buckle up. Elena turned to look out her window to hide her smile and Bonnie sank down in her seat, fighting back giggles. West rolled her eyes and buttoned her jacket in an attempt to hide just how see-through her tank top was. "Ha. Ha. Very funny." Caroline turned up the radio and they sang and goofed off the whole way to the school.

The girls walked out to the football field together, completely at ease. West felt totally at home. She had friends, a nice home, her car, and she had things to be excited about. The football game, the dance, the possibility of a sweetheart. She smiled to herself as they approached the ticket stand and pulled out her wallet.

"No. I got you." A hand snatched her wallet out of her hands and she looked up to see Matt. He was wearing a white tee with a flannel shirt half-unbuttoned over it with ragged jeans. Total country boy. "In fact. I got all the ladies." He said, smiling at the woman behind the stand, handing her a twenty. He handed each of the girls thier ticket and handed West her wallet back, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "So. Long time no see. I haven't seen you hardly all week. Where have you been hiding?"

She beamed up at him. "Oh, ya know. Around." He smiled wider, then looked up at the other girls. "Shall we, Ladies?" He and West, led the way in to the fenced in field and they found seats at the front of the stands closest to the field. Matt sat beside Caroline and West sat on Caroline's other side, and Elena sat beside Matt, and Bonnie sat beside Elena on the other side. Then it hit West.

"Elena. Where's Stefan?" She asked, leaning forward to look around Matt and Caroline. Elena shrugged, but looked over her shoulder as if expecting him to appear. West thought it was wierd he hadn't met them at the ticket stand. They were rarely apart this long. It'd been 24 hours. West shrugged it off, leaning back in her chair and falling into conversation with Caroline and Matt.

"So, Matt. Who are you going to the dance with?" West asked, teasingly nudging him in the ribs with her elbow and wagging her eyebrow at him. He lifted his arm drapped it over Caroline's. "I asked this little lady." He looked down at her and mussed up her hair with his other hand, making her squeal in mock anger. She was blushing and fixing her hair as West eyed her and grinned. "Now who's blushing like a nun at a strip club?" West asked, biting back laughter. Caroline stuck out her tongue and smiled.

Suddenly Stefan appeared beside Elena, looking slightly disheveled, compared to his usual state. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I was here on time, but I forgot my wallet and had to go back and get it." He and Elena shared a look and then focused thier attention on the field. The team was finishing practice and coming back to the bench. West found Luka, number 26, almost right away. He was scanning the bleachers with a serious look that softened the instant he found the group. He waved and started over to them, dropping his helmet on the bench as he passed. "You guys came." He looked happy to see them all.

"Yeah, we would have been here sooner if Ms. Silverstein hadn't over slept." Caroline said, nodding in West's direction, earning a face made at her. Luka chuckled and caught West's eye. He sat on the bench in front of her and looked up at her, smiling his goof smile. With him looking up at her like that, he reminded her of a goofy puppy. She smiled wider. "I brought you this. Thought maybe you could represent..." He handed her a rolled up shirt which ended up being his scrimage jersey with his number on it. Her eyes widened. "Really? You want me to wear your jersey?" She'd never had a guy ask her that before and she felt the girlieness from before threaten to take over. "Sure. Your my date. I want people to know it." She felt the blood rush up her neck as she blushed, biting her lip. She nodded, smiling shyly at him. He grinned in response and stood at the sound of his coach's whistle. "Well, I'll see you after the game." He flashed her a grin and went to join his team in a huddle.

"Well, aren't you gunna put it on?" Caroline asked, nosily. "It's waayyyy better than that top your wearing." West made another face at her before getting up and making her way to the bathrooms. When she got there, though, there was a long line. Not in the mood to wait, West made her way to some trees behind the announcer's box. There'd be enough cover there for her to change quickly and not be seen. She found the bushes there were thicker than she thought they'd be as she fought through them. When she was satisfied that noone from the game could see her she draped the jersey on a low hanging branch of one of the trees and unbuttoned her jacket, peeling it off. The air was cool and goose bumps raced along her bare arms as she quickly lifted the sequined top over her head and off. Then she felt it again. Someone was watching her. She snatched the jersey off its branch and clutched it to her chest covering herself as best she could, spinning around looking for where the intruder was hidding. 'I must be losing my mind,' she thought, when she found nothing. 'I'm standing in the middleof a cluster of tree's in my bra and jeans, spinning in circles on a whim.' She shook her head and straightened out the jersey before pulling it over her head. It was baggy on her, one of her shoulders poking out through the neck hole showing off her yellow bra strap. She straightened it out, but when she covered her shoulders, her cleavage was showing too much, so she slide it down over her shoulder. It smelled like Luka. A musky, cologne smell. It was nice. She wrapped her sequined top up and put it in her jacket pocket with her phone and hung her jacket over her arm before fixing her hair and fighting her way out of the bush. The feeling was gone, but she still felt a bit of paranoia. Without looking back, she made her way to the bleachers.

Matt made a few cat calls at her as she walked up, making her blush again. She plunked down beside Caroline and placed her jacket under her seat and set her focus on the game. "It looks good on you. The jersey." Caroline said without looking at West. West looked at her in suprise. "Uhm. Thanks, Caroline." Caroline didn't acknowledge her, focused on the game, suddenly jumping to her feet and screaming. West stood too, watching as number 72 bolted for the opponent's goal post, but was sacked before he'd made it twenty yards. Matt and Caroline looked disappointed as they sat, thier expressions identical. West laughed, making them both look at her. She pointed at them and they looked at each other. Caroline blushed again and looked away nervously. Matt went back to the game. West smiled at Caroline knowingly. Caroline smiled back.

"...number 26 has the ball! He's passing... No! He's running it! He's going all the way!..."the announcers were going wild, and the mention of her jersey's number brought her to her feet as she looked just in time to see Luka sprinting to the end zone, earning his team a touch down. This time, West joined Caroline and Matt in thier jumping and hollering. She jumped up and down, waving her arms and screaming as loud as she could. She didn't know much about football, but she knew that running that far and not getting taken down was a definite good thing. She saw him wave towards her and the group and then do a little end zone dance making her laugh her ass off.

The game ended 27 - 06 with Mystic Falls winning thier third game in a row. And it was homecoming. The craziness made it clear to West that winning homecoming was a huge deal in the small town. She, Elena, and Bonnie got up with the crowd and moved to the concession stand to wait for Matt and Caroline to catch up. They were still seated at the bleachers talking animatedly. West watched them from her position at the stand. They were cute together. They both had a subtle awkwardness about them and it was obvious that there was chemistry there.

Then there was a 'splat' and West looked down to see the legs of her jeans were splattered red. Bonnie had dropped her slushy and it had exploded everywhere. West looked up at Bonnie and saw she had on the same terrified expression she'd had that day the blue eyed guy had whispered in her ear. Bonnie was pale and staring towards the gate at someone or something West couldn't see. Stefan paced away in the direction Bonnie was staring and West followed a few steps behind, before Elena grabbed her arm and held her back. "No West. Let Stefan handle it."

"West!" She looked frustratedly from Elena, back to Stefan and then over her shoulder at Luka. He was dirty and sweaty, but he seemed chipper. "Wow. you know how to represent." He said, looking her up and down in appreciation. She smiled and posed for him, making him laugh. His eyes were so bright. She wondered if it was just the excitement or if her mind was just playing tricks on her.

"So I'll go home and clean myself up and I'll get you from Caroline's at 8:30... Sound ok?" He asked, stepping closer. He seemed taller with his uniform on. She felt so small. She nodded. "Yeah. That sounds fine. Do you know where she lives?" He smiled. "Yup. I tried the whole 'follow the first cop I see', but it didn't work, so I just asked Caroline."

"Asked me what?" Caroline was standing behind Luka, holding hands with Matt. West raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, pleeaaassseee, West. He's my date. We can hold hands. It's not a big friggin' deal." Caroline whined, making it a big deal. West shook her head and looked up at Luka again. "Well, I guess I'll see you at 8:30. I'll get you your jersey back tonight." She said tugging lightly on the hem.

"Alright. See you soon." He stepped closer, and before she could react, he kissed her on the cheek and walked back to the field where his team was still celebrating victory. West's eyes were wide and her face pink. She stood still for a moment wondering if that had seriously just happened. Then Caroline burst in to a giddy mess, jumping up and down and squealing. "He kissed you! On the cheek, but still! Awwwww. He really likes you!"She threw her arms around West and hugged her. "Well, let's get back to my place and get ready. We only have..." Caroline looked at her phone,"An hour and a half! Oh, my God! West come on. We're Leaving right now. Later Matt. Don't be late." She called over her shoulder as she ushered the girls towards the parking lot.

An hour later, the girls were dressed and Caroline was finishing Bonnie's hair. Caroline wore a dark green and black lace halter dress that ended mid thigh and black heels. Her blonde hair was curled and fell softly around her face. Bonnie was dressed in a brown and pink polka-dotted spaghetti strapped dress that fell to just above her knees and mathing pink flats. Her hair was being pulled up into a half ponytail, her hair flat ironed straight. They both looked amazing. Elena and West were in Caroline's room finishing thier makeup. Elena wore a deep purple long sleeved dress that stopped mid thigh and black strappy heels. She wore a gold belt around her waist and a pair of gold chandelier earrings and her hair was pulled back in to a tight ponytail that fell long and straight down her back. West wore a sequined strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that was black at the top and faded to gold at the hem and ended mid thigh and she wore black strappy heels to match. Her hair was down with some pinned up to show her face, it fell down her back in a copper tide.

"I'm so excited about tonight." Elena said finishing her mascara. She turned to West and gestured to her face. "Wow, you look awesome." West said, truely meaning it. Elena hardly ever wore makeup and she looked like a totally different person like this. "Not that you don't always, but wow. You look different." Elena smiled and turned to her reflection running her hands over her hair to settle any stray hairs before going to the bathroom to check on Bonnie and Caroline's progress.

West had just finished lining her upper eyelids and doing her smokey eye, when she heard her phone buzzing in her jacket. She found her phone and checked the screen. i will be there in 15. It was from Luka. ok I am ready when you are. She typed back. She went back to the mirror and applied her finishing touches, which included mascar and shiny 'petal pink' lip gloss. She leaned away from the mirror and examined her face. She hadn't done anything too dramatic but she did look different. Her eyes were bright with excitement and anticipation and she looked relaxed and well rested. She was ready. She followed Elena's path to Caroline's bathroom where Bonnie was getting her makeup done by Caroline and Elena. Caroline had done her own make up but, like West she hadn't done anything too dramatic either. She looked like same old Caroline, but with curls and a cute dress. Bonnie was getting a full make over. West had never seen Bonnie wear anything beyond lip gloss, so she was floored by her transformation. She looked like a celebrity, her beauty totally unreal.

"Luka text me. He'll be here in 15." West said, leaning against the door frame. Caroline didn't look up from her work as she answered, "West, could you grab my phone and pretend to be me and text Matt to make sure he's gunna be here on time?" West took Caroline's phone from the counter and text Matt: 15? "Done." Caroline and West spoke at the same time. Caroline let Bonnie look in the mirror for the first time in over an hour. Bonnie gasped. "Oh my God, Caroline. You are a Godess." She muttered, touching her hair gingerly like it would fall out if she was too rough. Caroline smiled. "Finally! Someone appreciates my true talents." She flipped her hair and took her phone from West as it rang.

"Matt will be here in a bit, but on time." She rolled her eyes and led the girls downstairs to the living room to wait. Elena turned on the television and flipped the channel to a random music channel. They sat and Caroline went to the kitchen. "Anyone want something to eat before the dance? I've got pomegranite, and strawberries..." Caroline called, shuffling around the kitchen. "I'm fine." "Me too." I'll have a strawberry." West said, getting up and heading in to the kitchen. Caroline pointed to the counter and West took a strawberry and rinsed it in the sink. She took a bite and watched Caroline busy herself with cleaning the counters. She was nervous.

"Why are you so nervous?" Caroline looked up, her eyes bright. "I'm not nervous, I'm just cleaning a bit." West raised a brow, but said nothing, finishing her strawberry and tossing the rest in the garbage. Then the doorbell rang. Caroline bolted to the door and smoothed her hair before opening the door. Stefan stood on the front stoop. He had on a nice pair of slacks and a dress shirt with a blazer and he clutched a bouquet. He froze when he saw Elena. She beamed and took his hand leading him in. He couldn't take his eyes off her. West smiled. It was so obvious that they were made for each other. She followed Caroline back to the kitchen and took the dish towel from her. "You need to relax. It's just a homecoming dance." She said making a rat tail and flicking it at Caroline. Caroline laughed at ran ahead to avoid the towel.

"West, you look really good tonight." Caroline said quietly, smiling softly. West smiled back. "Thanks, so do you. I love that dress on you." West said, hoping to help alleviate some of the stress on Caroline's shoulders. The door bell rang again a few minutes later. Caroline opened the door t o welcome in Jeremy. He smiled at Bonnie and bowed. The girls laughed and Bonnie blushed tomato red. "Hey, Jer." Elena stepped forward and hugged her brother. "Doesn't your date look awesome?" He looked Bonnie up and down and nodded. "Bonnie you look great." Bonnie looked at her feet and smiled. "Thanks." she answered shyly.

West could tell Caroline was getting stressed out again. She took Caroline's hand and led her back to the kitchen. "Caroline, what's going on? You're really on edge." Caroline studied her hands before speaking. They could hear the others joking and laughing in the living room. "West, have you ever liked someone, but they never really liked you back until thier first option was gone? Like, you were next best?" West shook her head. Caroline sighed. "I've liked Matt forever, but he's always only liked Elena. And now that she's with Stefan, it's like he's just now noticed my existence. I don't know. It hurts but I want to be with him." West understood. They stood in silence for a while just standing in companionable silnce, listening to the others in the other room.

The door bell rang and this time West answered the door. Matt and Luka stood together, they both looked her up and down. She blushed and stepped aside, letting them in. "Wow, West. You look awesome. I told you, you'd rock a dress way better than I would." Luka said winking at her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. " Thanks. You look pretty good yourself. You clean up good." She said, looking him up and down. "He's right, West, you look awesome tonight." Matt said, nodding. She smiled, then frowned when she realized Caroline was nowhere to be seen. "I think Caroline's in the kitchen." Matt looked toward the kitchen and went to find Caroline, but before he'd gone two steps, Caroline came out. She smiled at Matt. "You ready?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "You look beautiful." He said, taking her hand and leading her out the door. "Last person out, please lock the door." She called over her shoulder. Two by two, the couples filed out, Luka and West taking up the rear. West turned the lock and slammed the door behind her, shaking the knob before following her date to the car. Luka opened her door for her and shut it for her before walking around to get in himself. 'Such a gentleman,' she thought, watching him as he walked around the front of the car. "You ready for this?" Luka asked, reving the Impala's engine. West laughed and nodded vigorously. With that he peeled out of the drive way and followed the three cars ahead of them.


	3. May I have this dance?

The place was packed. Streamers hung from the ceiling and doorways and glitter littered the floor. The music from the gym could be heard from across town and there were flashing lights and black lights set up every where. West squeezed Luka's hand tightly as he led her through the maze of tightly congested hallways to the gym. She felt him squeeze back. They slipped between the principal and janitor to get into the gym, which wasn't quite as crowded, but was still pretty full of people. There were tables set up against the east wall and the rest of the room was set up as a dance floor. A large booth and giant speakers were set up against the west wall, facing the dance floor and tables. West was impressed. She spotted Elena and Caroline sitting at a table talking, thier dates nowhere to be seen. Luka must have seen them too. He led her to the table, greeting the two girls. "Hello, ladies. May we join you?" He pulled out a chair beside Caroline and gestured for West to sit. She rolled her eyes, but took the seat, Luka pushing it in under her. He sat beside her, resting his arm on the back of her chair.

"Where are the boys?" West asked, looking around. "They went to get drinks from the cafeteria, they should be back any minute." Caroline answered, beaming. She looked absolutely thrilled and about ready to burst. West smiled and glanced at Elena. They shared the same look. They were both glad to see Caroline so happy. "Would you like a drink? I'm gunna head over to the cafeteria." Luka asked, leaning in so he could hear her answer. "Sure." She shouted over the new song playing obnoxiously loud. He got up and left through the same door they'd entered in, disappearing into the crowd. She watched him go and smiled at the possibilities. She turned back to the table in time to see Stefan and Matt leading thier dates to the dance floor, leaving her sitting alone. She sighed and propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, watching the two couples blend in to the mass of dancing bodies. She didn't blame them. It wasn't a group date, so they could break off when ever. She had no right to be annoyed or disappointed. She started thinking about Luka. The first day they met, the day he asked her to the dance, seeing him standing on the door step looking for her.

"Ahem." Her thoughts were interrupted, by the chair beside her being pulled out. She smiled and turned then froze. It wasn't Luka. He was tall, and handsome, wearing a black shirt, black leather jacket and dark jeans. He had brilliant blue eyes, a strong jaw line and pale skin. It was almost too much for her mind to handle as recognition hit her. It was the boy from the parking lot, days before. Some how he looked different. "What's your name, Beautiful?" He asked leaning in to her so she could hear him, his nose brushing her ear, making her shiver. She swallowed hard before daring to answer. "West." She said loudly, not willing to get any closer for him to hear her. He pulled back grinning, his eyes roaming over her figure, making her suddenly self conscious. The way he looked at her made her want to run, to get away from the situation. She felt her flight instinct screaming at her to run, her heart pounding in her ears. He leaned in again, his eyes locked on hers. "May I have this dance?" He asked, so softly, she almost didn't catch it. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, brushing his lips across her knuckles before standing and pulling her from her seat. She wanted to run, wanted to scream, wanted to find Luka and have him drive her back to Caroline's, but something inside her wouldn't let her. She allowed the stranger to lead her into the throng of swaying bodies. She saw Caroline and Matt out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't tear her eyes from his electric blue ones. He stopped and his hands found her waist, pulling her close to him, never letting his eyes leave hers. She felt as though she was about to drown in his eyes as they began to sway to the heavy bass of the music. She'd lost all control. She was a puppet on strings, forced to do the puppet master's bidding. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt the music deep in her chest. He tilted her head up and she felt his lips brush along her jaw down to her neck, his nose tickling.

Suddenly a hand crashed down on her shoulder, tearing her away from the blue eyed stranger. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Stefan standing in front of her in defensive posture as if expecting a fight to break out. The stranger simply smirked at the shorter man and shrugged. West felt weak as if she'd just run a mile in three minutes. She watched the stranger and Stefan a moment longer before being ushered away to her table by Elena.

"Are you ok? West, look at me." Elena turned West's face to face her, concern etched all over her own face. "Did he hurt you? What did he say?" Elena asked, desperate. West was confused by Stefan and Elena's reactions to the boys actions. "N-Nothing. He just asked to dance." West said. She looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Luka striding toward them, looking relieved. He sat close beside West, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I was looking for you. I thought maybe someone stole you away." He gave her his best goofy smile, illiciting a smile from West. Seeing Luka had cleared her head a bit. She didn't understand what had come over her. "I'm sorry. I just needed to dance...?" She ended it more as a question than a statement. Stefan came up behind West and leaned close to her ear. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" She looked up into his green eyes and nodded. She stood and motioned for Luka to wait for her there.

Stefan took her hand and pulled her out the double doors to the benches beside the flag pole. "Sit." He said. It wasn't a suggestion. She sat and crossed her legs, watching Stefan closely. He paced restlessly in front of her, like a tiger pacing in a cage too small."West, do you know who he is?" She shook her head, looking at the cracks in the pavement. "Well, his name is Damon. I've told you about him. He's extremely dangerous. You need to stay away from him. Avoid him at all costs." West's eyes widened as she looked up at the mention of his name. "That's your brother?" Stefan had stopped pacing and stood before her, his arms crossed. "Why is he here? And why would he hurt me?" She asked, having trouble putting the broken pieces of Stefan's warnings together.

"He's here because he knows he can be. And he'd hurt you because he knows you wouldn't be able to defend yourself." He answered, looking at her sternly. "I need you to stay near Elena and I tonight. Luka, too. Try to have fun, but do it away from Damon." West frowned, but nodded. She didn't like the idea of needing a babysitter at her senior homecoming. As if reading her thoughts, Stefan sighed. "Look, West. I'm sorry. But, we like you in one piece. And it's just for tonight." She forced a smile. "I understand." She stood and Stefan followed her back into the gym. Bonnie and Jeremy had joined thier table and Caroline and Matt had sat down to take a break. Luka and Elena sat talking cheerfully. The table quieted when they approached. "Hey Bonnie. Hey Jeremy." West grinned at the couple. They both smiled.

"Wanna dance?" She looked to her left and grinned at Luka. "I'd love to." She followed him out to the floor, sashaying her hips flirtatiously, biting her lip. After a while they were surrounded by the rest of thier group, all dancing and jumping around, and having a blast. In those moments, she felt her heart burst. She didn't want the night to end, she wanted this to go on forever. To be free, stress-free, care-free, to have the ones she cared about close. Her emotions were so strong, she felt the hot tears sting her eyes as she danced. She needed to step out. She needed air. She ducked between two jocks and shimied through a group of juniors and out the double doors. She plopped down on the bench and tried to breathe, fighting back tears. She was gasping. She placed her head between her knees and closed her eyes and focused on breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. After a minute or so, she was under control again. She sat up and sighed heavily. She felt a drop of water hit her cheek and looked up. The sky was black and heavy with humidity. She closed her eyes and kept her face skyward. She felt more drops, but stayed put. The drops felt like ice on her hot skin. It felt good.

"Open your eyes." West's eyes snapped open, involuntarily. Luka was sitting beside her, his face inches from hers. His eyes were warm butterscotch colored and they made her melt. She started to look away shyly, when his hand cupped her chin and turned her face to him. His lips met hers. She relaxed and closed her eyes, kissing him back. It started out soft and gentle and soon he had his hands knotted in her hair and she had her arms around his neck. But something didn't feel right. She pulled away, her hands on his chest. "Luka." His eyes were bright but he looked disappointed, as though she hadn't lived up to his expectations. She frowned. "I just... It doesn't feel right. I'm tired from all the excitement and just not in the mood." She regretted her choice of words almost immediately. He looked away, and nodded. "You know what, me niether." He stood and went to the double doors, not looking back. West sighed in frustration and flipped her hair, dropping her head between her knees again. It really started raining then. She lifted her head and glared daggers at the sky. "Ugh!" She half growled. She stood and walked toward the doors.

"When you think it can't get worse, it does." West spun, and sitting in the spot she had just occupied sat Damon. He grinned at her. He was gorgeous, she had to give him that. Rain drops ran down his face, and West couldn't help watching them slide over his skin. "I need to go." She turned back to the door, but he was suddenly right there, looming over her. He was taller than her by about four inches and his shoulders blocked the windows from her sight. She refused to look him in the eye, afraid she'd get trapped by his again. She took a step back and tried to step around him. He side stepped to block her again. She let out an exasperated sigh and side stepped again, this time using her arms to shove him out of her way. He let her pass. "West." Before she could stop herself, she met his eyes with her own. He didn't hold her eyes. "I'll see you around." She didn't say anything as she swung the door open and stepped inside. She didn't look back either.

She met Stefan almost as soon as she stepped into the gym. He was watching her and frowning as if he knew she'd been with his brother. She shook off his gaze and went to the table to find Luka. He sat watching Matt and Caroline balance a collection of cups they'd obviously stolen from other tables in to a large pyramid. "Luka. Are you ready to go?" She asked, standing behind his chair. "Sure. Whenever you are." He stood and looked down at her. He didn't look angry, but the disappointment was still there. She frowned. They said good bye to Caroline and Matt, Stefan and Elena, and skipped Bonnie and Jeremy, who were kissing at a table in the corner. They walked in silence to the car. West wanted to break the silence, but couldn't think of anything to say. This time Luka let her open her own door. She buckled her seat belt, and watched his face as he backed out of the parking space. The ride to Caroline's was just as quiet as the walk to the car. They pulled in the driveway and he stopped the car. "I've got your jersey in my car." She unbuckled and got out, running to her car. she grabbed the jersey off the passenger seat and handed it to him through his window.

"West. I'm sorry." He said, looking a little ashamed and embarrassed. She nodded, and pursed her lips. "Me too." with that she climbed in her car and revved the engine. He disappeared out of the driveway and she backed out slowly. She turned up the radio and sped off towards her apartment.

_When will I know, that I really can't go_

_To the well once more, time to decide on_

_When it's killing me, when will I really see_

_All that I need, to look inside_

The apartment was dark. She quietly climbed the stairs to her floor and found a note stuck to her door. _I have a favor to ask. Please come down tomorrow if you have time. -Mrs. R _

West took the note and set it on her counter. She dumped her jacket on the table and set her keys on the counter with the note. All she wanted was a shower and to go to bed and forget most of the night. Her phone buzzed from her jacket pocket. She sighed and retrieved it. I really am sorry West. Let me make it up to you. coffee? 8? She thought for a moment. make it 10 and you've got a deal. She felt bad for offending Luka, but it hadn't felt right. Was it because Damon had maybe been watching. He _had_ appeared right after. West scowled at her dresser as she rifled through her drawers for some pjs. She changed, brushed her teeth and pulled the pins out of her hair before climbing into bed, exhausted from an overstimulating day. She was fast asleep in seconds.


	4. That horse yours?

West took the cup from the barista and thanked her. She went and took a seat by the window and waited. She had arrived early at the little cafe and sat and 'people watched'. A little girl with braids walked down the street with her brother on thier way to church. An old man sat out front of an antique shop reading the morning paper. A woman in a track suit jogged by, headphone cord leading into her pocket. West wondered what she was listening to.

"Good morning." West looked up. Luka sat at the stool across from her, looking less than his best. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face was flushed. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. "Good morning, Sleepy. How'd you sleep? It looks like you didn't." She commented, taking a sip of her coffee. He eyed her coffee before he answered. "Yeah, I didn't. Restless. I'll be right back. What is that?" He asked indicating her cup. "Blended Ice Turtle Mocha." He stood and shuffled to the counter. He was wearing maroon sweat pants and a snug white tee that showed off his arms and chest and running shoes. He looked like he'd literally rolled out of bed.

He came back a few minutes later with an identical cup to hers. "It's good." He said, raising his cup for a toast. "To coffee and turtles." West laughed and toasted. They sat silently for a few moments. She watched a squirrel as it chewed on a walnut on a bench across the street. "Look. I wanted to formally apologize for last night. I acted like a jerk. I was just... You know, I don't know what I was. But I apologize. One thousand pardons." He looked up at her through his lashes, his eyes burning in sincerity. She smiled softly. "It's alright. We were both a little over exciteable. And I apologize if I hurt your feelings. I could have been a little more tactful." She shrugged. Luka smiled, but shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for anything. You were straight up with me. I respect that." He took a long pull on his coffee and looked out the window at the cars driving past. She watched him for a few minutes, sipping at her coffee.

"This is nice." She said, staring at the table. "Just hanging out, talking, drinking turtles..." He laughed and she smiled up at him. His goofy grin was back. She felt a weight seem to lift from her shoulders. Suddenly, the conversation came easily. They sat for two hours just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. West came to a conclusion right there at that table. Luka was an awesome guy, but she didn't view him as a boy friend. He was more of a brother - type. She couldn't see herself dating him, but she could see them being friends in the long run. She didn't mention it, afraid she'd be laying out egg shells to walk on later. After a while, Luka glanced at his watch. "Well, this was great. We gotta do this again soon." West nooded in agreement, taking his empty cup and tossing it with her own in to the garbage. "But, I gotta go. My dad needs me to help with some stuff around the house. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her tightly and waved as he was walking out the door. She watched him jog down the street in what she figured was the direction of his house.

She sighed and checked her phone. Nothing. 'Figures,' she thought, ringing the service bell on her way out the door. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket and looked around. It was 12:34 and she had nowhere to be. She hung a left and figured she'd just get lost in town and explore. She visited a few antique shops and book stores and visited a little pet store in town. She found herself hurrying out, before she left with the whole store. She passed a little family owned jewelry store and came to a nice looking restraunt. The Grill. She recognized some of the people walking in from school. So this was the hang out spot on weekends. She followed a small group of freshmen in to the building and was corrected. It was literally a bar and _grill_. Shrugging to herself, she seated herself at the bar and looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was a nice establishment. The bar stools and booths were a warm maroon leather and the decor was modern and set with fall colors; browns, maroons, coppers, bieges.

"What can I get for you?" A balding, middle aged man asked, from behind the bar. He eyed her suspiciously, as if expecting her to whip out a fake I.D.. She smiled at him and shrugged off her jacket. "Could I get a virgin daiquiri?" He raised an eyebrow. "What flavor? We got strawberry, peach, lime, and cherry." She thought for a moment. "I'll take a cherry." He turned and started making it right there in front of her behind the bar.

"Virgin? Interesting..." She felt a chill go down her spine at the sound of his voice. She pretended she didn't hear him and kept watching the balding man as he fought with the blender, trying to get the lid on all the way. "And I would have pegged you as more of a peach-type of girl." She arched a brow and glanced at him. He was wearing a white tee and dark jeans and his trusty black leather jacket. His eyes were bright and intense, the contrast with his hair and skin distracting. "What are you doing here, Damon?" She asked dryly. He propped his elbows on the bar and leaned forward, turning so he faced her. "Well, same thing as you, but which one of us will leave here feeling awesome? This guy." She could smell the scotch on his breath as he spoke. He was already drunk. "You do realize its only one, and your drunk." He smiled over his nearly empty glass of scotch on the rocks. "It's five o'clock somewhere, hunny." He said, downing the rest of it, before slamming the glass down and sliding it to the bartender. The bartender looked at the glass and then at Damon, shaking his head. "Just fill it up." Damon said, a bite in his voice. The bartender's eyes went glazed for a second, then he said, "Sure thing."

West looked from the bartender to Damon then down to her drink. She sipped it, testing it. It was sour and had a tang of cherry. She liked it. "Why are _you_ here?" Damon asked, taking another drink. She stirred her drink absent mindedly before looking up. "Just exploring. And this seemed like a nice place to stop and have a drink... _alone_." He flashed her a mile-a-minute smile. "Well, your no fun." He pouted, rattling the ice around in the glass, the amber liquid sloshing close to the rim. "Yup. Thats me. No Fun West. Better get lost, i might bore you to death." She muttered, only half joking. She wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunken creep she barely knew. No matter how attractive he was. She took a gulp of her drink and pulled out her wallet. "How much do I owe you?" She asked the BarT. "You don't owe him a thing. Right, George? Pretty girls are on the house." Damon said, staring intently at the Bartender. The bartender nodded slowly. "Are you sure?" She asked the BarT pointedly. He nodded again and said, "On the house." "Uhm, thanks." She muttered, shoving her wallet back in her pocket.

Damon was watching her distractedly, like a cat watches a mouse, making her feel very uncomfortable. She took another sip of her daiquiri and looked around again, noticing the pool tables for the first time. Damon followed her gaze and grinned. "You play?" She shook her head, sipping her drink again. "Do you know how?" She rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't? You hit the white ball into the colored ones until the table is clear of colored balls. It's not exactly rocket science." He chuckled at her attitude. "Well, I've never liked rocket science, physical science was more my taste." His eyes, traveled down her body the same way it had at the dance. She bit back a comment and forced herself to focus on her glass. "But, there's a bit more to it than that. Want me to show you?" She met his eyes again. They were taunting her with the challenge, but she knew she was already treading dangerous waters having spent this much time with him. Stefan was bound to find out and chastise her later. She frowned.

"Actually, I'm leaving. But, by all means, have at it..." She said, gesturing towards the tables as she stood and grabbed her jacket, sliding it on gracefully. She took one last sip from her drink and addressed the BarT. "Thank you, George. It was delicious." She turned and walked to the entrance. Without looking over her shoulder, she knew he was watching her walk away.

The rest of the day was uneventful for West. She helped Mrs. Robinson cut her rose garden down to help it survive the winter, did some hard core cleaning around the apartment, and did her laundry. 5:28PM. She slumped down on her couch and glanced out her window. It wasn't raining, but there was a thick mist enveloping the town of Mystic Falls. She wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled deeper into her baggy sweatshirt.

_I know that things are broken  
I know there's too many words left unsaid  
You say you have spoken, like the coward I am, I hang my head  
You lay careless, your head on my chest  
And don't even look at me looking my best  
And all these things I can't describe, you would rather I didn't try_

Her stereo played softly in the background, lulling her to sleep. She snuggled against the plush cushions and let herself float away to sleep.

Jake looked at her from the driver's seat and smiled. His face was bright and beaming. She sang with him, and danced in her spot in the passenger seat, feeling the happiest she'd been in her life. They raced the moon as the night was coming to a close. They would have to go to school in less than three hours. But it didn't matter, because she was with her brother. West turned down the radio. "You know I love you, right?" She asked, watching her brother. He gave her a confused look. "Uhm. Duh." He laughed. "No. I'm serious. I love you. Happy birthd-" Then her world was screeching metal, shattered glass, and asphalt.

West jolted awake. Her breath came in short shaky breaths and she was sweating. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth as she stifled a cry. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sat trembling. It was dark and she was still on the couch. She struggled to catch her breath for a few moments. She couldn't fight the tears as they continued to pour down her face. Jake. She bit back another cry. Just thinking his name caused her something akin to physical pain. She made a fist and bit in to her knuckle fighting the cries that threatened to reduce her to a blubbering mess. She needed to move. She stood and made her way to her room, turning on lights as she went. She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans, a white tank, and black suede jacket. She wiped her eyes and left the house, leaving the house unlocked. She checked her phone. 3:52 AM. She stepped out on the front porch and took a deep breath. It was cold enough to see her breath. She was still shaking and the grief was still threatening to take her to her knees. With wobbly knees, she took off down the street, heading South. The neighborhoods were quiet as she stalked the streets, seeing a few strays here and there.

She passed the cafe from the day before. The town was seemingly dead. She followed her steps from the day before and came across a hidden path leading into the woods just beyond the bookstore. She looked around before following the barely-there path. In the trees, it was even darker than she'd thought. West stepped carefully, using her feet as her eyes. The air was cool against her skin, making her shaking worse. She should have grabbed her gloves and hat. She lost the path a few times but, after circling around she'd find her way again. It led deep into the woods, farther than she was comfortable with but, she kept pushing though. The trees began to change. They got bigger and more spread apart. The sky had lightened a little, so she was able to see the path better. Then, she saw something up ahead. It looked like a pile of rocks, but as she got closer, she saw that it was a well. It was the biggest well, she'd ever seen. The diameter of the opening must have been at least five feet across. There was a wrought iron cover over the top. She leaned over the lip of the well, and peered through the cover, but it was too dark for her to make out anything. She sat on the lip of the well, and looked around, careful to mentally bookmark the spot in the trees, that led back to town. She liked this spot. It was quiet, secluded, and beautiful. She checked her phone. 5:39AM. She stood and brushed off her back end. She left and followed the path again back the way she'd come. The light was greater now, so she was able to find her way easily and in half the time it took to get to the well, she was back on the street beside the book store.

She spotted a few people up and down the street, but they paid her no mind as she ducked her head and retraced her steps home.

She walked in the apartment door and went straight to her shower. She felt numb and needed to get some feeling back. She stripped and stepped under the scalding jets of water, letting the water soak her hair. It felt good. The heat brought her back and she turned it down a bit.

After her shower, she towel dried her hair and dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a lacey white tank, and a dark blue leather jacket with her strappy heels from the dance. She brushed her hair and decided to let it air dry, her hair getting curly from the moisture. West did her makeup and brushed her teeth and checked her phone. 7:20AM.

She looked out the little window in her bathroom. The sky was pink and orange with shades of blue and purple as the sun peeked between clouds on the horizon. The street was empty, leaves skittering across the pavement with the morning breeze. Birds were chirping and flitting past the window into the tree closest the window. A woman jogged down the street disappearing around the corner. West wondered if it was the woman from the morning before.

There was a heavy knocking on her apartment door and she hurried quietly to the door, looking through the peep hole. The fluffy white top of Mrs. Robinson's head was visible. West smiled and opened the door, but hesitated when she saw what Mrs. Robinson had with her.

"Good morning, Dear. I'm afraid I have another favor to ask of you. Your not allergic to dogs are you?" West gawked, her eyes wide. "No, but thats not a dog! That's a fricken _horse_!" The great dane was huge, standing about as tall as Mrs. Robinson. It was black with a white mark running along its back like a mohawk and white ears. It's eyes were bi-colored, like West's, one eye ice blue the other a warm brown. He watched West and leaned forward, sniffing at her.

"Well, he belonged to a friend of mine, whom I just found out has passed away. He left Duke to me and I'm afraid, he's a bit too much for an old lady like myself to handle alone. I wondered if you'd be willing to let him live up here with you? I will cover costs, including your rent. It would be a great load off my shoulder's, Dear. Besides, young woman living alone should want a gaurd dog." The little old woman did look utterly exhausted, the dog looked up at West intently, his tail wagging slightly. Feeling a little cornered, West caved. She sighed, leaning heavily against the door frame.

"Hand him over." She said with dry humor, holding out her hand, palm flat. Mrs. Robinson's face crinkled in a smile as she lay the leash in the young woman's hand. "Thank you, West. You've taken a great weight off a tired woman's shoulders. Here's money for food, if you could find time today after school to get some. If you wanna leave your apartment unlocked, I can let him out, so you don't have any 'gifts' when you get home." West nodded, giving the leash a gentle tug. Duke walked into the apartment and sat by the door looking up at West, as if waiting for her to give him a command. She decided to test him. She unclipped the leash. He didn't move. "Lay down." Duke stood and sauntered over to the couch, jumped up and then laid down, his legs hanging off the edge. Mrs. Robinson chuckled and patted West's arm. "Well, he looks settled in. I'll bring up his bowls, kennel, and dog bed later. Thank you again." West hut the door as the old woman went down the stairs. She faced the giant dog that had taken over her couch and crossed her arms across her chest. He lifted his head and looked at her. They stared at each other for a few moments. Duke sighed and dropped his head agian, seeming to have grown tired of the staring match. West smiled. She liked him. 

She looked at her phone again. 7:27AM. "Ugh!" Time seemed to be creeping by. She went to the couch and sat beside the giant's head. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Duke lifted his head and scooted closer to West to rest his head across her lap. She opened one eye to peer down at him. His eyes were open, studying the room, his nose wiggling a little. She couldn't help the smile that crept across her lips. She rested her hand on his head. He closed his eyes.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. zzzzzzzzzzzz. She wrestled her phone from her pocket. The sound had startled Duke, he stuck his nose against her hands trying to get to the object that had disturbed him. She waved his nose away and looked at her phone. you up? She text back. yup, since like 330. y? It was Caroline. West furrowed her brow in confusion. What could she want this early? zzzzzzzzzzzzz. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Dukes ears cocked and he strained his neck, his head tilted in couriousity. West laughed and his tail slapped gently against the couch. wanna meet by the lake? West answered quickly, relieved that she now had something to do, outside of the house. sure. be there in 10.

"Well, Duke. It's been a pleasure. But, I must be going. I'll see you later." She grabbed her keys off the kitchen table and swung the apartment door closed behind her, leaving the dane lying on the couch. He slumped back on the couch and went to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" West asked, sneaking up behind the blonde. Caroline jumped and scowled at West. "No," she cracked a smile."I can't stop thinking about the dance. ugh! It was sooooooooooo great. And guess what!" Caroline insisted, her eyes bright. "He kissed me! Right on the lips. Matt kissed me. And it wasn't like a peck. It was so... ugh!" Caroline was glowing, it was strong enough to make even West feel a little giddy.

"Wow, Care. Thats awesome. Good for you." West said, sitting across from her friend, her back to the lake. The weather was cool, the sky now a light gray with clouds and a soft breeze from the west. The grass was a brownish green, dying in the fall chill, and the leaves in the trees were beginning to change to reds and golds. The lake was still in the morning air, little ripples marring the surface, where fish jumped. She and Caroline sat in silence, each in thier own little bubble, one bright and cheerful, the other a bit more grounded.

"What did you and Luka do at the dance? I hardly saw you except for a while on the dance floor." Caroline asked. She watched West curiously, as she played with the zipper of her jacket.

"Oh. Uhm. Nothing really. We danced a bit and then we left. I wasn't feeling too hot." West answered, not looking her friend in the eye. Caroline arched her brow and leaned forward. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? You guys kissed, didn't you?" West blushed and sighed. "Yes. We kissed. But it wasn't really anything. And it got awkward, so I had him drive me home after that." Caroline frowned. "Awkward? How so?"

"Well, we kissed and it started getting intense, so I stopped it and said I wasn't in the mood and he got offended, so it got awkward. Then we left." Caroline nodded, taking in the information, playing it out in her head. "That sucks. Have you guys talked since then. Ya know, to smooth things over?" West nodded. She noticed a few teachers walking to the school from the parking lot and checked her phone. 8:08AM. Caroline's phone began ringing. Caroline opened it and smiled. "Awww." She turned the phone for West to read. good morning beautiful -Matt. West smiled, happy for her friend. Caroline began typing back, smiling. West turned around and propped her arms up on the table and watched the lake. There was a boat on the lake towards the middle, a little old man, with a fishing pole. West saw a group of ducks swim by the shore quietly, probably looking for thier breakfast. Suddenly, West's stomache growled noisily. Caroline laughed. West smiled over her shoulder. "Don't judge me." She joked, sitting up. She had forgotten to grab breakfast. Oh well.

"Think its too early to start looking for Elena and Bonnie?" Caroline asked, looking over her shoulder at the now busy parking lot. It was 8:15. "Lets go." West said, hopping up, cursing her shoes as her ankles wobbled.

The day went on like any Monday. She had classes with her friends, and ate lunch with her girls. She and Luka joked around between classes. Typical day. Until she walked out to her car at the end of the day. WOOF! A booming bark came from the bike rack, making her jump along with a small radius of people around her. Sitting beside the bikes was none other than, Duke. "Duke? How the hell..." She grabbed his collar and saw that he had chewed through the leash. He wagged his tail and made puppy noises at her, dropping his front legs, like he wanted to play. "Did you escape poor, old Mrs. Robinson?" She asked, taking the chewed up rope and leading him to her car.

"Is that your dog?" Bonnie called from her car. West smiled and shook her head. "No, it's my land lord's. I'm just watching him." She opened the door to her car, then stopped. "Oh, no you don't. You see these? These are leather seats. You are not gunna ruin these seats." She went around to the trunk and pulled out her emergency blanket. Duke cocked his head to the side. "What? It's an emergency." She said, not sure why she was giving a dog an explanation.

She lay the blanket over the back seat, making sure all exposed leather was covered, before helping the giant dog into the car. He jumped in and sat, ducking his head slightly to avoid the ceiling. He was panting and she wondered how long he'd been out in the sun.

She started the car, lowered the windows and cranked the AC, letting it run for a while. Soon, the dog breath was too much and she had to step out of the car. She shut the door and leaned against the car. "Well, if it isn't miss virgin daiquiri." Damon stood in front of her car dressed in his usual black attire. He took in her stance and outfit, before looking at her car. "Nice car." He said, his eyes following the contours of the grill and hood. She raised an eye brow, choosing not to answer. She didn't know why, but just having him stand there examining one of her most treasured possessions made her prickle. She wanted to throttle him, and this shocked her. Usually she was a non violent person, but there was something about this guy that made her want to go off the deep end. He slowly stepped toward her, his movements reminding her of a big cat she'd seen at the zoo when she was little. It had been a black jaguar, pacing the length of the glass, baring it's teeth every now and then. He moved like he was bored, but he watched her intently. This was cat and mouse. And he was assuming she was the mouse. Not today.

"Back off." She said, suprised at the malice in her voice. She had meant to sound serious, but it came out vicious. He didn't stop, but he raised a brow and smiled. "I see the kitten has claws." He was standing directly in front of her now, trapping her against the side of the car. His eyes were burning and she tried to look away but couldn't. He placed his hands on the car on either side of her, truely trapping her. Then a low grumble came from inside the car, starting low and getting louder. Damon broke eye contact and stepped back just as Duke's head shot out of the window, his teeth bared, snarling. He fought to get at Damon, but West wrapped her arms around his great neck, holding him back. She almost lost her grip, but she managed to slip her fingers under his collar, using all her strength to hold the furious monster. "Duke! Stop!" She shouted, struggling as the collar rubbed her skin roughly. Duke went still, but he kept his eyes locked on Damon, growling low in his throat. "Get back." West commanded. Duke backed into the car, not breaking the grumbling growl.

West moved so she blocked the window, facing Damon. He wasn't as composed as before, his eyes still lingered on where the dog had been. "Seriously, Damon. Back off. I don't think I can beat him in round two." West said, rubbing her hand, where the collar had rubbed her skin raw. He met her gaze again and smirked. "That horse yours?" The growling in the back seat rose again at the sound of Damon's voice. West rolled her eyes. She turned her back on damon and opened her door, climbing in. She slammed the door and buckled her seat belt, before checking that Duke hadn't messed up the blanket on the back seat. She looked in Damon's direction. He was leaned against the truck parked beside her, an arrogant grin plastered across his face. She felt the sudden urge to get out and hit him, but she stayed put. She forced the gear shift into reverse and peeled out of the space. She saw him salute her before turning toward the school. Ugh! He infuriated her so much. She couldn't understand it. Duke's head popped up from the back seat and he began licking her face, making her laugh and veer on the road a bit. "Stop it, Duke. Just because you did good, doesn't excuse you for running away from Mrs. Robinson." She pushed his face away.

After a minute, she reached back and stroked his head. "Good boy. Thanks for having my back, big guy." She murmured. She smiled. With Duke's help, she had leveled the playing field a bit. She hadn't been as helpless as he'd thought she was. Or as she'd thought she was. She examined her rub burn on her hand as she drove. It burned and the skin was red and smooth and shiny. She blew on it. She'd run water over it she she got home.

Mrs. Robinson was waiting for West on the porch. She stood, with her hands on her hips as Duke jumped gracefully from the back seat to the pavement of the driveway. "There you are, you rascal. I've been through hell and high water looking for the likes of you, and here you are with Miss. Silverstein. Where was he?" She asked, looking relieved.

"I found him waiting for me by the bike rack at school. I don't know how he found me, but he's a good boy." She said patting the dogs head, as he sat contently on her foot. "He got me out of a sticky situation." Mrs. Robinson raised a brow, but didn't ask any questions. "Well lets get him inside, before he gets into any more mischief. Come on, Duke." His ears pricked up and he followed the old lady in to the house. West followed the two and shut the door behind her. "I went and bought dog food this morning, just in case you forgot. It's by your door, I think he found it." There was the sound of paper tearing and kibble hitting the floor. "Duke!" West shouted running up the stairs to see him with his head in the bag. She laughed, pulling the bag away from him. She opened the door and let Duke go first so she wouldn't trip over him. He stood on his hind legs, trying to get at the bag of food. He was taller, than West when he did that. "Down, Duke. You make me nervous." He dropped down to four legs again, but kept his eyes on the kibble. She took his bowl from the counter and poured the kibble in. Duke watched the kibble, licking his chops in anticipation, a large gob of drool hitting the floor. "Gross!" West said, placing the bowl on the floor for Duke. He immediately attacked the bowl, noisily chomping away. West rolled her eyes. "Geez, Duke. You eat like you've never been properly fed." She said, smiling. She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the drool before grabbing a broom and going out to the landing to sweep up the mess he'd made with the kibble.


	5. Just Joking

"Don't even think about it, buster." West said, shaking her finger at Duke, who sat eyeing her plate of eggs on the table. The table was perfect height for him to be able to steal food. He licked his chops and laid down beside the table, gazing up at the spot where the plate was. She smiled. He was a handful, but she enjoyed the great dane's presence. He had been on the couch when she had gone to bed the night before, but she woke up that morning to find him sleeping wrapped up in her blankets on her bed, leaving her with just the sheets. 'What a goof,' she thought fondly, throwing him a piece of the bacon she was frying. He ate it up, licked the floor clean and looked up at her, waiting for more. She watched as another gob of drool fell from his droopy lips. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but tossed him one more piece. "Thats all you get." She said and he dropped his head to the floor, right on to the gob of saliva. She laughed and went back to frying the bacon.

She ate her breakfast in silence, every once in a while, throwing Duke a bite or two. He ended up eating more than West. When she was done, she cleaned up her dishes and put the leftovers in tuperware in the fridge. Duke had retired to 'his' couch and laid down. West went to her room and got dressed. She picked a white button up shirt that went mid thigh and added her black leggings and a black belt. She decided against her black heels and put on her white and black zebra design rubber boots. She had taken time the night before to curl her hair, so her hair was basically already done. She went to her bathroom and checked her reflection. Her hair was soft and curled, rippling over her shoulders, her skin was pale, but smooth and clean. Her eyes were smudged with mascara that she'd missed the night before, She rubbed the mascara away and rubbed the light circles under her eyes. Better. She decided against makeup and left the room. Her phone said 8:10AM. "Later, Duke. " She called, grabbing her bag and keys and sweeping out the door. His ear twitched but he didn't move.

West parked her car and headed towards Bonnie, who stood arms crossed, in front of the entrance to the main offices. She looked a little on edge but smiled when West approached. "Good morning, Star shine. The earth says,'hello.'" West said, quoting Willie Wonka. Bonnie smiled. "Morning."

"Whats up?" West asked. Bonnie looked around nervously, as if expecting the cops to jump out and arrest her. West tilted her head, then straightened. That was something Duke did, not her. "Nothing, just waiting for someone. You go on in, I'll see you after a while." Just then, the two girls looked up to see a sleek black '69 Ferrari pull up to the curb and the tinted window rolled down. West's jaw dropped. Damon. He crooked his finger at Bonnie and the window went up again. Bonnie glanced up at West nervously and hurried off to the car. West stood there in shock. Why was Bonnie leaving with him? It just blew her mind. She watched as the Ferrari sped off and out of sight.

"West. Hey." West looked to the other end of the parking lot and saw Elena and Jeremy walking towards her. Jeremy smiled in greeting, but Elena looked worried.

"Hey, Jer. Elena." Jeremy went into the building behind West, but Elena stopped to talk to West. "What the hell is going on?" West demanded, glaring into Elena's eyes, knowing she knew something. Elena shrank slightly at West's intensity, but answered her truthfully. "Well, Stefan and Damon need her help with something, but they'll be back. Relax." West accepted her explanation, but it did little to set her at ease. She was tense as they made thier way to thier first classes.

West kept an eye out for Bonnie, but she never returned to the school. Caroline was missing too. West decided to text Bonnie after the final bell rang. Bonnie where are you? what the hell is going on? She grabbed her stuff and raced out to her car, looking around just in case Duke had come looking for her again. No sign of the giant. She left the school and went to Caroline's.

"May I help you?" Sheriff Johnson answered the door, looking West up and down. West smiled as best she could, trying to look relaxed. "Hi, Mrs. Johnson... erm... Sheriff Johnson. I'm West, Caroline's friend... Is Caroline home?" The blonde woman opened the door and stepped aside nodding. West stepped in to the house. "She's in her room." "Thank you." West padded quietly up the stairs and knocked on Caroline's door. No answer.

She pushed the door open. Caroline was lying in bed, under the covers. She rolled over, hearing her door creek. "Mom! Go away!" West dodged a pillow as it flew at her from the bed. "It's me." Caroline sat up, looking suprised. Her hair was disheveled and she wore no makeup, still in her pjs.

"Sorry I look gross. I'm sick." She said apologetically. West sat on the edge of the messy bed, shaking her head. "No worries." Caroline gave her a weak smile. "So, what's up? Did you need something?" She asked, studying West's face, seeing the tension there. West looked out the window, then at Caroline.

"Naw. Just wanted to check on you. You weren't in school, so I figured I'd check on you. Isn't that what friends are supposed to do?" Caroline smiled. "Yeah. But who does that? What are you really here for?" West sighed. She stood and backed away toward the door. "Nothing, but I see you're fine, so I'm gunna go. I'll text you." Ignoring Caroline's objections, West flew down the stairs and out the door. She drove off and headed for her apartment. She wasn't really sure why she'd stopped at Caroline's. Then her phone buzzed in her pocket. Taking her eyes off the road for a moment, she read the text. I'm fine. with Stefan, see you soon -Bon. West shook her head, something was up, but she gave up. She drove home.

Duke sat under the tree by the front porch, when West pulled in the driveway. She saw he was secured with a chain, from the tree to his collar. She smiled. The old lady had wisened up fast. She walked up to Duke to unfasten his chain, but he rolled over on his back, his tongue lolling out as he waited for a belly rub. West couldn't help it, she burst out laughing and scratched his belly, making his rear leg kick like crazy. He wriggled, rubbing his back in the rough grass, then rolled and stood, sneezing. She unhooked him and he bounded up to the porch and waited anxiously for her to open the door.

Once in the apartment, West kicked her boots off and poured kibble in Dukes bowl. He immediately began goobling up the food, like a starved animal. She shrugged off her bag and fell face first on the couch groaning. She lay still, thinking. What was the world coming to? Bonnie willingly climbing into a car with Damon? Stefan allowing it to happen? And even having part in it? She was giving herself a headache. After a while, Duke jumped up on the couch and lay on top of her, practically crushing her under his weight. "Duuuke!" She yelled, squirming. He sniffed at her face, a string of drool landing on her cheek. "Uuuuugggghhhhh!" She sputtered, wiggling out from under the mammoth dog, wiping at her cheek. Duke wagged his tail happily, rolling on his back on the couch. He'd won his couch back. West went to the bathroom and used toilet paper to wipe away the rest of the drool, scowling at her reflection. She went back to the living room and stood by the kitchen table, arms crossed, glaring at Duke, who lay on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the couch, tongue lolling, teeth bared in a smile. It was difficult to stay angry with him being such a goof, but she managed. Duke rolled over, jumped off the couch and walked up to her and sat on her feet, looking up at her with big apologetic eyes. She smiled. His tail thumped against the floor and he bound to the couch and hopped up again, standing straight with his ears pricked.

. West picked up her phone and read the message. Hey Jeremy and I are gunna hit the grill. wanna come? -El. West text back. sure wat time? "Duke I'm going out tonight. Don't wait up" She said, smiling at the excited canine. She went to her room and sat on her bed. zzzzzzzzzzzz. we were thinkin 7. West glanced at the time. 4:18PM.

Alrite. meet u ther 7. She threw the phone on the bed and laid back looking up at her ceiling fan as it spun. She followed one blade as it spun and tried to keep up with it, but soon she got dizzy and had to close her eyes. She thought back to homecoming, the game, the dance. _Him._ She shivered. She was still baffled by her behavior that night. If she had been herself, she would have ignored his advances and waited for Luka. If she had been herself, she would have never let him touch her. She played the scenario of what _should have happened_ in her head. Her sitting by herself, Damon sitting beside her asking her to dance. She'd look him up and down and turn her back on him as Luka came with drinks in hand. Then Luka would've led her to the dance floor and they would've joined the other couples, losing themselves to the music. She would have stepped out for air and Luka would have kissed her there in the rain and it would've been beautiful and _private_. And Damon wouldn't even have been a second thought to her. But it hadn't worked that way, because Damon had seen fit to try and take what he wanted. What did he want, though? West frowned opening her eyes, watching the blades spin above her.

. West snatched up her phone, hoping it'd be Bonnie. im ok. i'll see u at the grill -Bon. West sat up. She checked the time again. 4:43PM. Time never seemed to be on her side. Then, she got an idea.

"Duke. You wanna go outside?" West asked, stepping out of her room. At the 'o' word, his head shot up and his eyes went straight to the leash on the table she was reaching for. He got up and hurried to her, excited. She clipped the new leash securely to his collar and opened the door, letting him lead her out.

They walked around town for a while, Duke marking fences, benches, and telephone poles as they went. West was suprised at how receptive Duke was as they walked. He didn't pull her around and he didn't lag behind. He kept pace with her, sniffing things and peeing on other things. He was a good walker. They passed the antique store, then the bookstore. West, gently steered the large dog in to the trees and on to the small path. Duke dropped his head and started sniffing the ground closely as they walked the path deep into the woods. It was silent in the woods as they walked, the busy street sounds swallowed by the her, the changing leaves made a mosaic ceiling, casting a warm glow. The dead grass, felt britle under her boots. After half an hour, they reached the well. West sat on the edge of the well, and unhooked Duke's leash, letting him explore a bit. "Don't go too far." She called, as he trotted off into the trees. She sat quietly, looking at the leaves as they shook with the wind. The contrast of the bright colored leaves against the nearly black bark of the trees was breath taking. West watched the leaves for a while, thinking of Seattle. She missed the constant grey and the salty air. Feeling the familiar tug in her chest she stood and examined the wrought iron cover on the well, distracting herself from the past. The cover was designed to look like vines entertwining repeatedly with spaces between the leaves. She peeked through one of the holes, but even in the day light, it was impossible to make out anything but darkness. She tried to lift the lid, but it was way too heavy for her, She tried to push it, then pull it, but it was secured to the well by a bolted lock. It was rusted and obviously hadn't been touched in a long time.

She gave up and glanced at her phone. 5:33PM. She looked around for Duke. "Duke? Duke." She called, looking around her. Then she saw him. He trotted toward her with something hanging from his mouth. He stopped and sat at her feet, dropping the thing at her feet. He looked up at her like she was forgetting something. She crouched to examine the thing, but jumped back when she realized it was a dead rabbit. "Duke! What the hell?" She grabbed his collar and hooked the leash on, leading him away from the little body laying beside the well. He whined, but followed her reluctantly. They made it back to civilization and went home.

Duke went straight to his usual spot and hunkered down. West went to the restroom and washed her hands, still disturbed by Duke's find. She dried her hands and sat on the love seat beside Duke's couch. 6:18PM. '42 minutes.' she thought in frustration. She hated waiting. . hey. you busy this weekend? - luka. West sighed. She didn't really want to think about Luka right then. In fact she didn't want to think at all. She ignored the message and put her phone on silent.

West grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv on. She randomly browsed the channels finally stopping on a random movie channel. There was a giant robot running around a city vaporizing people as it went, making ridiculous noises. West smiled and set the remote down. She didn't watch alot of movies, especially with other people. She had a strange sense of humor when it came to gore, horror, and violence. When other people would scream or hide thier faces, West would find herself struggling to control her laughter or cracking jokes. She hadn't always been that way. It had mostly started after her father died. She didn't know what it was, but she just wasn't affected by the gore and horror in films any more.

She watched the movie for a while. The main character had just stolen a minivan as his getaway car and his little girl sat in the back, screaming her head off. West chuckled softly. After a lot of driving, vaporizing, and running and screaming, West started feeling a little sleepy. She looked at her phone and saw 1 missed message. hello? - luka. West ignored it and checked the time. 6:53PM. She smiled. 'Finally!' She thought, getting up and grabbing her keys, leaving the tv on for Duke, who lay staring blankly at the screen. She locked the door behind her as she swung out the door and down the stairs.

She walked down the street, suprised at how warm it was. For how cool it had been earlier, it was considerably warmer. The street lamps had started flickering on up and down the street, lighting her way in the stretching darkness. There were a few cars on the main street as she passed the pet shop. Not many people on the street though. She passed the jewelry shop and came in sight of The Grill. It wasn't as busy as she'd expected it to be, the parking lot was empty except for a silver Mazda and a gold Impala. And an ink black Ferrari. West paused, sighing. She wasn't in the mood to deal with the arrogant man that went with the car. She steeled herself and hurried to the door, hoping Elena and Jeremy were already there.

"West." She looked around for the source. Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie sat at a booth by the pool tables, waving her over. She went to them and sat beside Elena. "Hey West." Jeremy smiled at her. She smiled back, but turned her attention to Bonnie, who kept her eyes on her glass of root beer.

"So. What's going on?" West asked, tilting her head, watching Bonnie, waiting for the girl to spill on her day's events. "Hey, uhm, Jer. You wanna play pool?" Elena asked, trying to give the two other girls privacy. Jeremy caught on quickly and followed his sister to the pool tables, looking over his shoulder at the two girls now locked in a staring contest. Bonnie dropped her arms to her sides and sighed. "Look. It was nothing. Stefan asked Damon to pick me up and bring me to his house. He needed help with a project." Bonnie looked away at the end of her sentence.

"First, why couldn't he pick you up himself? After all the warnings he's given me, I doubt he'd be ok with you in a car alone with his brother. Second, why wouldn't you go to his house _after_ school? You were gone all day. And third, what project?" West asked, leaning towards Bonnie, her posture daring Bonnie to lie to her. Bonnie shifted in her seat uncomfortably, looking up at West through her lashes. "He needed help with a project for a scholarship, It was due today. He was having trouble with putting the project together, so he asked me to help him out. It took longer than I thought it would. And Damon gave me a ride because Stefan was busy working on it." West watched Bonnie for a minute, studying her face, looking for any sign that she was lying. She found none. Frowning and leaning back in her seat, she sighed.

"You don't look like your lying, but I don't think your telling me the whole truth either." She said. A pretty waitress with red hair approached thier table and set a glass in front of West, smiling. It was a cherry virgin daiquiri. "Compliments of the gentleman at the bar." The red head nodded toward the bar. Damon sat at the bar with a pretty blonde beside him, chattering away. He seemed to be ignoring her as he looked over his shoulder at West and flashed her his mile-a-minute grin that vanished as quickly as it had appeared. West rolled her eyes and thanked the waitress before standing and taking the glass with her to the bar. "West. Don't-" Bonnie called, reaching for the hem of her dress shirt, but missing.

West leaned against the bar on Damon's other side, setting the drink on the bar in front of him. "No thanks. I don't accept drinks from cocky assholes such as yourself." He turned toward her, his back to the blonde who glared at West. "I perfer the term 'confident'." He grinned, his eyes bright. West shrugged,"Call it what you will. A spade's a spade." She pushed off from the bar and went back to the booth where Bonnie sat, waiting anxiously. Damon stared after her before turning back to the blonde.

"Let's play some pool." She smiled at Bonnie, deciding to forget about the stresses in her life and have a good time out with friends. Bonnie smiled, seeming to feel the change in West's mood. They went to join Elena and her brother at thier table by the jukebox. Jeremy was up, lining up a corner shot. He shot and made it in. He looked up as the two girls joined them. "Teams? Bonnie's with me." He said, throwing his arm across her shoulders, making a warm blush bloom aross her cheeks. West shrugged and grabbed a pool cue and stood beside Elena. Jeremy made several more shots before missing one and giving Elena her turn. "I think you should go. I'm aweful at this. " She insisted. West shrugged again and walked around the table, deciding where she should line up. Smirking, she lined up the cue with the white ball and the side of the table. Bonnie frowned. "There's no ball to shoot...?" West took the shot. The ball hit the side of the table and richocheted into a red ball that then hit a blue ball that hit a yellow ball. All three balls went in three different holes. Bonnie's eyes widened and she smiled.

"It's all about physics." The four looked up to see Damon watching them from the other pool table. His arms were crossed and he stared at West. She ignored him and walked around the table looking for her next shot. She lined up with a group of five balls at the other end of the table and shot. Two of the five balls went in. There were four balls left. She walked to the other end of the table and stared at the table for a moment, invisioning invisible lines leading to shots. She usually didn't like showing off, but she decided tonight was an exception. She lined up her shot and hit the white ball, making it jump the eight ball and hit the ball behind it. That ball raced across the table hitting a green one and the green one hit the purple one. All three went in, leaving the eight ball and the white ball. West smiled and straightened up. Jeremy's mouth hung open in shock and Bonnie and Elena looked suprised. Damon just kept watching her like a hawk, no emotion on his face.

"That was fuckin' awesome!" Jeremy said, giving West a high five. "You gotta teach me."

"Sure." West smiled and started pulling balls out and setting them up. "Anyone for round two?"

"I'll play." Damon stepped up and took a cue from the rack, spinning it between his fingers like a baton. West frowned. "Anyone else?" Jeremy grabbed his cue, but Damon stopped him. "Let the grown ups play, kid." He began emptying the nets on the other side of the table, helping West set up the triangle. Once the table was set, West removed the set up triangle. She set the white ball in front of it and waited for Damon to take the first shot. He shook his head and said, "Ladies first." She rolled her eyes again, but lined up, fully aware that he stood behind her as she leaned over to take the shot. She tried to shake off the fact that he was probably getting a nice view, and took her shot, scattering the balls in all directions, two going in, the eight ball not moving. She smirked and stalked around the table, staking out her best point of attack. She was determined to win this game. She looked up and met damon's gaze and grinned defiantly. She leaned over and took her second shot, hitting in three balls. Took her third, hitting in one. Her fourth shot wasn't strong enough. The red ball missed the hole by millimeters. It was Damon's turn to smile. He stepped past West as she straightened up and set up his shot. He took his shot, setting off a series of events on the table. Three balls went in, followed by three more. He watched her expression as she raised a brow in suprise. He lined up his second shot and hit two more balls in. The eight ball sat untouched and the white ball rolled to a stop.

"Nice." West said, before she could stop herself. He set the cue back on the rack. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and checked the screen. "Excuse me kids, but I've got places to be, things to do." He gave Elena a strange look and walked away and out the door. Elena watched him leave then checked her phone. West frowned, feeling very out of the loop. "Ummm. Jer, Jenna just text me. She wants us home for supper. Rick's coming over." Jeremy frowned, setting down the pool cue he'd just picked up.

Elena hugged Bonnie, then West. "I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye." She and her brother left, and it was just West and Bonnie. "You wanna play? I'll go easy on you." West offered Bonnie a cue. Bonnie smiled and sighed. "Why not." West set up the table and they played a slow, uneventful game. "Ladies." Matt came up behind West as she shot, making her jerk, missing her mark. She stood and whacked him with the stick. Bonnie sniggered. Matt hadn't come alone. Tyler stood beside him, looking serious. "Have room for two more?" Matt asked grabbing two cues, handing one to Tyler. "Sure. Matt please be with me! I suck at this sooo bad." Bonnie pleaded, hopping up and down like a child. Matt nodded, laughing. "Absolutely. We got this game in the bag." He went and stood beside Bonnie. Tyler looked at West and strode over to stand on her side of the table. He looked uncomfortable. West's first impression of the kid hadn't been the greatest, but she believed in second chances. "You any good?" She asked, teasingly. He looked up and gave her a crooked grin. "I'm alright." She smiled. "Prove it." He helped her set up a new game and they let Matt take first shot. It was perfect and left the eight ball untouched in the center. He took another shot. In the end West and Tyler won against Matt, since Bonnie had only hit once. West jumped up and down, high fiving Tyler as the last ball went in with his shot.

"Juke box? Any suggestions?" Tyler dug through his pockets, looking for quarters. The other three looked at each other shrugging. West spoke up, "I'll pick something fun." She snatched the handful of quarters off the table where Tyler had set them as he dug for more and went to the machine. She browsed through a few song titles before finding one of her favorite party songs. Bang (torro torro remix) by Rye Rye ft. M.I.A.. She smiled and danced back to the table. From there the party started. A few juniors that Matt knew joined them and they started a new game of pool, shooting behind thier backs and jumping the balls over each other. It was a blast. They continued for hours until West checked her phone. 11:24PM.

"Well, guys. It's been fun, but I gotta go. Gotta catch up on some z's." She propped her cue back on the rack and hugged Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and yawned. "I agree. I'm gunna go, too."

"I think we should all go. It's about closing time." Matt said, looking at his watch. They all packed up and went out the front doors, saying good bye and walking to thier cars. "See ya guys." West called from the doors. "Where are you going?" Matt asked, stopping in the door way beside her. "Restroom." She said, hugging him, before letting him walk out. "See you tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder. She nodded and waved, then, ducked in to the restroom.

Minutes later, she walked out into the parking lot. It was cooler out now and completely dark, save the street lamps lining the street. West noticed a figure coming closer from the street. It was Elena. But she'd changed her clothes and done her hair and make up. Her hair was wavy and her make up was dark, making her eyes pop.

"Elena?" West asked, walking up to her. "I thought you'd gone home? Did Jenna cancel?" Elena looked confused for a second, looking West up and down. But, then she smiled. "Oh. Yes. She canceled, so I came back."

"Well, you just missed the party. Everyone went home. Did you walk all the way back from your house?" West asked, confused as to why Elena had come back. Elena looked disappointed, but answered. "No. I got a ride. Wanna go for a walk?" Elena asked, smiling, her eyes glinting in the street lamp light as though West had missed a joke. West looked out toward the street and shrugged. "I guess." She and Elena walked out to the street and followed it up past the jewelry shop.

"So, what did Jenna have planned for Rick? Candles and flowers or TV and finger food?" West asked, starting conversation. Elena thought for a second, "Candles and flowers. But I don't want to talk about Jenna. She bores me." West frowned and looked sideways at her friend. "Are you feeling ok?" She asked. Elena flipped her hair and stopped walking. "Yes. Lets go in the woods. I don't like this street at night." She stepped into the trees on to the path West had used earlier that day, with West following. "You know where this leads?" West asked, struggling to keep up with Ellena in the dark. "The old Lockwood well. Everybody knows that." Elena called, without slowing. West wondered how she was able to stay on the path in the dark. West took out her phone and looked at the screen. 1 missed message. where did you go? i waited for you in the parking lot -Bon. West text back as she followed Elena, slowing down. im with elena. we r walking out to the lockwood well. She sent the message and used her phone as a flash light to see the trail. "Almost there." Said Elena, looking back to make sure West was still following. West looked at her phone. Bonnie was calling.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering if Bonnie had accidently pocket-dialed her.

"West! Come back right now! That's not Elena!" West rolled her eyes. Bonnie must have been trying to scare her.

"Nice try Bonnie. But, I'll humor you. How do you know?" West had stopped, her hand on her hip. Elena disappeared into the dark ahead.

"I know because Elena is with _me_! Get away now!" West frowned. Bonnie sounded terrified. Then she heard a voice in the back ground that made her freeze in shock. Elena was asking Bonnie who she was talking to. She felt her stomache shot up into her throat. What the hell was going on?

"West? West!" Bonnie asked, over the phone.

"I'm here. I-" Suddenly her phone went flying in the air, landing in the bushes out of sight. The darkness was thick and so was the silence. "Elena?" West asked.

"I think we both know thats not my name, little girl." The voice came from behind her. She spun to face the Elena-look-alike, but there was nothing there. West felt here hands shaking. She made fists and stood still, listening as hard as she could. She heard nothing but the leaves rustling in the wind. Her heart was pounding, her instincts going crazy yelling at her to run.

"Who a-are you?" West asked, struggling to keep her voice steady. She could just picture the headlines in the paper: 'Young student's butchered remains found in the woods outside Lockwood property.'

"My name is Katherine. Now who are you?" Katherine's voice came from directly in front of West. She still couldn't see a thing.

"I'm West. West Silvertein." She waited, half expecting someone to jump out and say, 'just joking! Haha!' No one did.

"Well, West Silvertein, I'm afraid that my appetite has become a bit bothersome. I had an old man yesterday, but he didn't do much for me." West couldn't see her face, but she could imagine the sneer cross her pretty face. Then a light appeared to her left. Katherine held West's phone, the screen illuminating her face. She read a message on the screen and smirked. "Who's Luka? He's practically begging to be near you. But you're just ignoring him..." She smiled and looked up at West, locking eyes with her. "You remind me of myself a long time ago. You could have anyone you want, but you want no one." West had had enough. She turned on her heel and made a break for it.

Before West could process what had happened, Katherine had grabbed West and held her still, a hand gripping her hair, pulling her head back and her other hand at her side still holding the phone. West winced in pain at the unnatural position she was forced to stand in.

"Hello, Stefan. Damon." West could see the silhouettes of two men in the glow of her phone, standing a few feet from where the two women stood. She hadn't heard them arrive, but she was relieved, slightly. "Did you come to share a snack? I found this juicy morsel leaving The Grill." West felt Katherine's nose slide softly up the side of her neck, like she was enjoying a bouquet. West shivered violently.

"Leave her alone, Katherine. You've made your point. You're back, we should all be warned. Consider us warned." Damon's voice was hard and serious, something West had never heard before. Katherine's laugh was like jingling bells, infectious.

"Oh, Damon. Since when did you start caring? It's disappointing." Katherine pulled West's hair hard, forcing her to her knees. West knelt and reached up trying to loosen Katherine's hold on her hair, but it was like trying to open the lid to the well. Impossible. "Now, either you want to share or you don't. Make up your minds, because she is getting to be more and more distracting. She smells delicious."

"We aren't sharing and you're not killing her. Just let her go. Hunt somewhere else." Stefan half growled. His voice would have set West more at ease, but for his poor word choice. So, the crazy Elena look-alike was a psycho cannibal and she was aquainted to the Salvators and she was hungry? West felt her heart skip a beat, then accelerate.

"Stefan. I would hunt somewhere else, but I want to be close to you." West felt the grip on her hair loosen slightly and Katherine stepped around her. "You must know I'm only here for you." There was the sound of movement and in less than the blink of an eye, West was back where she started, her neck bent awkwardly, Katherine's claw knotted in her hair. "Oh, no you don't Damon. This one is mine."

"Don't-" Suddenly West felt teeth sink deep into her throat, causing her to cry out. The pain was intense. She felt as if someone had injected acid into her blood stream and there was nothing she could do. She reached up, trying to push Katerine away, but her struggles were futile. Just as suddenly as it had started, West was released, falling flat on her back, in a heap. West could see Katherine and Damon facing off from the light of her phone which lay on the ground between them. There was something wrong with thier eyes. They were black and the skin around them was shadowed and viened. Katherine snarled at Damon, flashing pointed white fangs, blood smeared across her lips and chin. West clutched at her throat and struggled to her feet backing away from the face off. She turned to run and slammed into Stefan. She screamed and pushed away. "West- West! It's ok. You're safe now." His words of comfort fell on deaf ears.

West punched and her fist connected with skin, but it was West that cried out in pain. She clutched her hand and turned to run again. Arms wrapped around her from behind. "Get the fuck away from me! Let go!" She screamed, kicking and head-butting for all she was worth. She had lost control. Tears fell down her face as she fought tooth and nail to get away. The iron grip released her and she took off into the woods, gasping and sobbing. It was a nightmare. Soon she'd wake up and find Duke sleeping beside her. She didn't hear any sounds of pursuit behind her, but that didn't slow her down. She ran and ran until she thought she was about to pass out. She stopped at a large oak and leaned against it, her heart hammering in her chest. She sank down to her knees and cried. She let the sobs shake her. She was exhausted, terrified,and in pain. Her throat was bleeding all over her shirt and her hand was throbbing.

After a few minutes, West pulled herself together, but just barely. She controlled her breathing and stood shakily. She gingerly touched her neck. The blood was still wet and running down her collar bone. She bit back another sob. This had to be a nightmare. This kind of thing just _didn't happen_. She looked around her, but could see nothing. She'd left her phone behind. She had no idea where she was. Tears blurred her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, wiping at her face with the back of her good hand. Crying wasn't going to get her back to the main street, to help. She looked up, but couldn't see the sky through the leaves. She'd have to guess which way to go. She was shaking as she began walking. She knew if she just went straight, she'd come to some sort of civilization.

She walked for a while, stopping every once in a while to listen. The trees where getting smaller and the bushes were thicker. The pain from the wounds in her neck had dulled to a dull throb and her hand didn't hurt as long as she didn't move it too much. She fought through a particularly dense patch of bushes and tripped over something hard, landing on soft grass. She looked at where she'd tripped and saw a little gnome statue looking at her. She crawled backwards, startled. It didn't move and she found herself laughing, a hint of hysteria in her voice. She stood and turned back the way she'd been going and saw a house. She was in the backyard. She started running again, until she reached the street. She recognized the street and started walking in the direction of her apartment, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt paranoia sweep over her as she walked the deserted streets, looking over her shoulder a few times before deciding to run. She ran hard until she saw the old white house and she slowed to a jog. Until she saw the Ferrari in the drive way. She froze mid step. One of the monsters was waiting for her. She retraced her steps backwards and started to turn before coming up short. A hand clamped over her mouth as she felt the scream building in her throat. Her captor held her against his chest and started dragging her backwards toward the car. She panicked again, kicking and hitting as hard as she could. Her bad hand ached with the effort.

"This whole saving your life bit is getting to be exhausting." She heard Damon's voice close to her ear, his breath tickling her ear. She didn't stop fighting. She twisted and thrashed against his chest.

"West, please. Stop fighting. We're trying to help you. If you calm down... We'll explain everything." Stefan came into view, his voice calm, but pleading. She quit trying to scream and her thrashing stopped, but her heart hammered. She glared at Stefan for a moment. "If he let's you go, will you promise not to scream and come with us?" She waited a moment, then nodded. Stefan nodded at Damon and he let go of her and stepped back. Stefan took a step towards her. She spit at him and started running again, but Damon caught her again before she got more than a few steps. "What a sneaky little vixen." Damon laughed. She fought again, though not as hard as before, her strength was waning. He held her for a minute or two, waiting for her to wear herself out. Finally, she gave up and slumped in her captor's arms, utterly exhausted. "Get her in the car." Stefan said, disappearing from West's view. She felt herself being lifted and gently set in the back seat of the Ferrari. The last thing she saw was Damon fastening her seatbelt before she gave in to unconciousness.


	6. Where Do We Start?

There was a creak. West's eyes snapped open. She lay still, but her eyes darted frantically, taking in her strange surroundings. She was in a large open room with dark wood walls, and high ceilings. There were a few nondescript paintings hanging from the walls and thick curtains pulled closed, probably concealing a large bay window on her right. She moved her head and found the door that stood open half way. She was alone. She lay on a huge bed. Nothing fancy, just a huge bed with plain off white sheets and a brown quilt. In the back of her mind, she wanted to lay back and just enjoy the great bed and warm sheets, but something was wrong. The last thing she remembered was Stefan and Damon kidnapping her. 'This must be their house,' she thought, anger beginning to take over her confusion. Careful not to shake the bed as she moved, West peeled off the sheets and gently swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the cool wooden floors. She shivered slightly. She glanced at the door. Nothing.

Without taking her eyes off the door, she stood and quietly padded to it, feeling out each step to keep from creaking the floor boards. She licked her lips nervously and took a breath, placing a hand on the door frame. She leaned forward and peeked around the door. There was a hallway, similar to the room she was in. High ceilings, wood walls, but the decor was a bit grander. It was also empty. She slipped through the door without touching it and pressed her back to the wall, straining her ears for any sounds as she slipped silently down the hall. She stopped half way down the hallway. There was a soft murmur of voices from the room ahead. It sounded like a heated debate. She scooted as close as she dared and listened.

"-you going to get rid of her?" A female voice asked, sounding very concerned. It sounded familiar. Elena. Or Katherine? West frowned, whichever it was, she didn't want anything to do with either of them. There was a pause. She heard footsteps, and closed her eyes. They were pacing back and forth. She shook off the panic and waited, listening.

"We need a fail proof plan. Concrete. If she survives..." Stefan. He trailed off and the pacing steps stopped.

"She won't. I'll turn her into a fucking jigsaw puzzle. And forget this 'we' shit. She's mine." Damon's voice sounded farther away, like he was across a large room. She was surprised by the venom in his voice. It sounded more like a snarl, less human.

"Damon. She's only-" Elena stopped mid sentence. There was a moment of silence, then a shuffling of feet. West slid back a few silent steps and wedged herself between the coat rack and the wall. She held her breath. Elena breezed past in the direction of the room West had woken in, followed closely by the Salvator brothers. Seizing her chance, West quietly bolted in to the room the group had just left. It was a library and den with a gorgeous fireplace and mantle and hundreds of old worn books filling the shelves. It was also a dead end. She heard the trio coming back, and went to one of the two windows, throwing it open.

"West!" She looked over her shoulder to see Stefan coming towards her, and quickly jumped on to the window sill. It wasn't far from the ground. But before she could launch herself from the ledge, she was dragged backwards, biting, scratching, and clawing. Stefan dragged her back and wrapped an arm around her throat, closing the window with his other arm.

"I've got her," Stefan called, still struggling to keep her still. He shifted her and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms. "She was making for the window." Damon stalked in looking dangerous, his eyes dark, his expression darker. He grabbed West's chin and forced her to meet his eyes. She fought but he was much stronger than her.

"Stop fighting. Sit your ass down, and shut the hell up." His eyes narrowed as he spoke, and she stopped struggling for a moment, distracted by his icy gaze. He released her and turned to the fireplace, taking a glass of scotch from the mantle.

"Fuck you." She growled, her fury rivaling his own. She was exhausted, filthy, and confused. She'd spent her night running from living nightmares and now she was expected to be civil? She felt heat race up her neck as she shook uncontrollably in anger. She was rigid and in the back of her mind, she was thankful to Stefan for holding her back, because she knew if she wasn't held she would do something that she'd regret. She glared daggers at Damon as he turned to face her again. He frowned and looked at Stefan.

"West, I know you're confused and probably scared, but they won't hurt you. I swear." Elena stepped in front of West. Elena wore jeans and a grey long sleeve and no makeup. She looked tired and over stressed, but West had no sympathy.

"Bull shit! You fucking attacked me last night! What the fuck is that?" West snarled, struggling against Stefan again. She didn't want to hear anything these… _things_ had to say. Elena stepped back and covered her mouth with her hand, fighting back tears.

"It wasn't me, West! I would _never_ hurt you. It was Katherine. We look identical and it's really hard to explain, but I swear to you, I didn't do this." West stopped at the mention of the name.

"Katherine?"

Elena's eyes widened. "Yes. She attacked you in the woods." West's mind reeled. Elena. Katherine. Katherine. Elena. Remembering the way the Elena imposter had looked at her. The fangs and shadowed eyes. West studied Elena's face for a moment, searching for any traces of the monster from the night before, but found only concern and fear etched in a very human face.

"What is she?" Elena glanced nervously at Stefan and then at Damon, who leaned against the edge of the mantle, staring into his glass, lost in thought. Elena cleared her throat and fidgeted nervously, before facing West again. West stayed frozen, watching Elena like a hawk, waiting for an answer.

"How about you sit down and we can talk?" Elena asked. West looked down at Stefan's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides and then up at Damon. He was looking at Stefan's arms too. He looked distracted.

"If I let you go, will you not attack Elena? Just sit and listen to what we have to say?" Stefan asked, his face close to hers. West hesitated and then nodded. Slowly, his arms loosened and fell to his sides and he stepped to the side, placing himself half between West and Elena. West stood still for a moment, instinctively calculating her best escape route and just how fast she'd need to be. She glanced at the window behind Elena and Stefan and then at the couple. She had no idea where the front door was. She was stuck. She took a breath and walked to a nice leather reading chair, closest to the hall. She sat with her feet tucked under her body, ready to bolt if she needed to and kept her back to the book shelf.

"Ok. This is gunna sound crazy." Elena sat at the loveseat beside West's chair, followed by Stefan. Damon remained standing, his eyes on West, studying her posture. West kept her eyes on Elena. "What do you know about vampires?" Elena asked. West stared at her for a moment.

"Well, I know they don't fucking exist." She said, annoyed with being toyed with. She shifted in her seat slightly, eliciting a twitch from Stefan. Elena raised her hands to stop Stefan. "Just. Listen. Please. I said it's going to sound crazy. Seriously, what do you know about vampires?" West thought for a moment.

"They burn up in the sun. They sleep in coffins. They are allergic to garlic, holy water, and holy dirt. They have awful accents, and they don't _exist._" She rolled her eyes and waited for Elena's response. Elena nodded.

"What if I could prove your latest knowledge wrong? Well, I can't, but they can." Elena gestured to the two silent men. West raised an eyebrow. Elena looked dead serious and Stefan looked on edge.

"Show me." West said. She looked at Damon. He caught her eyes and a corner of his mouth lifted in a wolfish grin. Elena and Stefan shared a look.

"It's not that easy." Stefan said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "We could show you, but what are you going to do after? We can't just let you walk out of here and blab. Usually we have a way of dealing with slips like this, but you seem to be unaffected. Now I can tell you Bonnie knows, but no one else does."

"What did you do to her to keep her quiet? Bite her?" West asked, only half joking. The idea of them biting or doing anything to her to keep her quiet made her nervous.

"No. It just so happens, she has a secret too. That's for her to share with you. But for right now, we need some insurance. What can you do for us to make us believe you won't tell a soul?" His eyes bore in to her own, making her shift awkwardly in her chair. She had secrets but nothing as crazy and unbelievable as this. She shook her head. Stefan looked up at Damon.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I'm out of options." Elena placed a hand on Stefan's arm. He looked at her then at West.

"If you utter a word of what we are about to show you, I will drain that little old lady dry and then I'll turn that mutt of yours in to a hand bag and sell it on EBay. And if that doesn't seem like enough, I'll hunt you down and make you wish you'd never been born." Damon's voice was sticky sweet, a stark contrast to his choice of words. "We have a deal?"

Elena's eyes widened and she turned to West. "He doesn't mean that. He just means that this is serious. Really serious."

"I mean every word. Now do we have a deal, or do I need to give you a demonstration?" He moved from the fireplace and went to stand by the window. Stefan stayed silent and watched West's reaction. She stared at the coffee table, thinking over the whole situation. Why was this happening? Would they really kill Mrs. Robinson? Duke? And even if she did tell, who the hell would she tell? Who would believe her? She looked up at Stefan and nodded.

"I won't tell anyone. The others don't need to be involved."

He smiled and nodded. "Good. From here, it's all very civil." West smiled weakly and glanced at Elena. Elena took her hand and squeezed gently. "What do you want to know first?" All eyes were on West. She shifted uncomfortably. She had so many questions.

"Can we just stick with a need to know basis for now. This is a lot to stomach all at once." Stefan nodded and looked at Elena, who gave West's hand another squeeze. Stefan smiled.

"Understandable. Well, where do we start?"


	7. Alot To Stomach

"How- So, you're a vampire?" West asked. Her head felt numb. Stefan nodded and shifted so he was facing her more directly.

"How about I start from the beginning and you chime in when you have questions?" He offered, seeing that she didn't know where to start. She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Damon and I started as humans. We lived here in Mystic Falls, in this very house, actually. Our father was one of the founders of Mystic Falls, he and eight others. We grew up here until 1867. That was the year we met Katherine." There was an audible growl from Damon as he turned away towards the window. Stefan glanced in Damon's direction, but continued. "She was a vampire, but posed as a human to better fit in and avoid unwanted attention. Like Elena said, she looks like her, but they are different in almost every way. Katherine seduced Damon and myself until we were both under her spell. She compelled us, fed off us, and played with us like pawns…"

"Compelled? What do you mean? Like, she brain washed you?" West asked. Despite feeling trapped and exhausted, she felt her interest peaked by the story.

"Yes and no. Vampires can compel humans, and older vampires can compel vampires and humans. A vampire can reach into your mind and rearrange things. Make you see things or believe things that may or may not have happened or make you do things you wouldn't otherwise do. "Her eyes grew wide. She glanced sideways at Elena then back at Stefan.

"So you could _compel _Elena to-"

"No. I don't believe in using compulsion unless there is an immediate danger." Stefan's voice was hard edged and made West bite her tongue. "But there are vampires who use compulsion to have a willing meal or to make someone 'love' them. That's what Katherine did. She made us believe that we each loved her and in turn we hated each other. She drove a rift between us and she loved every bit of it. But soon more vampires came to Mystic Falls and soon the humans began to notice the number of unnatural deaths rising. They began hunting the vampires and took them to Fell's Church to be burned. Katherine came to visit me the night the church was burned, but as she began to drink, she couldn't. My blood was a poison to her. My father had seen what she was and knew that Damon or I would seek her out and to fraternize with a demon was against God. He put vervain in the water we drank and when Katherine bit me, it flooded her system. She was incapacitated and I couldn't help her. My father found us and had her taken to the church. Damon and I went after her. In our attempt to save her, we were both shot and killed, but not completely. Over the weeks before the church burning, she had been exchanging blood with us. So when we were shot, the moment our hearts stopped, we were undead. When we woke up, the church was smoldering and we were alone. We had to make a decision; either feed or die. Obviously we made that decision. We've been around for 143 years, just… existing." He looked down at his hands as he spoke, flexing his fists. West wasn't sure how to feel about the story. She felt appalled that they had excepted Katherine even after she had shown them what she was, but she also felt the grief they must have felt in losing someone they cared for, even if it was forced upon them to care.

"Exchanging blood. Do you mean she would drink from you and then you'd…. drink hers?"West was disgusted with the idea of sharing blood. 'Isn't that how you spread HIV?' She thought to herself, shivering inwardly at the thought. Stefan nodded and met her eyes with his.

"Yes. It doesn't sound good, but it's very intimate. A vampire will only willingly share blood with someone they explicitly trust. Or in Katherine's case, someone she enjoys toying with." He shook his head in disgust. West nodded and glanced in Damon's direction. He'd been so still, she'd almost forgotten his presence. He still stood facing the window with his back to them his posture rigid and alert. She wondered what he must have been like before, when he was human. He couldn't have been as arrogant and angry as he was at that moment.

"If you die with enough vampire blood in your system, you'll come back a vampire. After you've woken up, your still not quite a vampire. You have a grace period, in which you make the choice. You can accept your fate and die or drink the blood of another and live a half life, never aging, never changing." West looked back at Stefan. Elena was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder as she traced patterns on his bare arm. West could almost hear her thoughts. _'It's not fair.' _West looked out the window. The sky was beginning to turn a dusty rose purple on the horizon with not a cloud in the sky. How could the world go on outside so unaffected by the existence of these monsters?

"I think it'd be best for you to stay here tonight. Just so we know your alright. Like you said, it's a lot to stomach. Oh, and I almost forgot." Stefan turned to Damon. "You still have her phone."

Damon reached in his pocket and turned from the window. His face matched his posture, stiff and restrained. In a movement too quick for human eyes, he was standing in front of her, holding out her phone. She took it hesitantly, watching his face. He didn't make eye contact. She checked her phone for damage and found a crack running diagonally across the screen, but other than that it was fine. The battery was dead. She looked up and Damon was gone.

"How does he do that?" She blurted out. Stefan frowned.

"We're faster and stronger than humans. That speed is our usual pace. We try to keep human pace, but it's difficult when you haven't fed. It's difficult to control your actions when you're thirsty." Stefan glared at the spot where Damon must have disappeared. So he was thirsty? Was she causing it? Were they like dogs, when they smell food it's hard to control themselves? She stared into the fire for a while. It was silent. It seemed like forever they just sat there in silence.

"Why did you stay? Here in Mystic Falls, I mean. Why wouldn't you just go? Do whatever you wanted?" She asked, her voice rough after not being used for a while. She kept her eyes on the mellow flames. Stefan watched the flames as well, Elena laying against him, her head lolling in sleepiness.

"When we were changed, we didn't know the boundaries or the rules. We didn't know our limits. And we thought Katherine had died in the flames. There was no one to look for. We thought we were alone. So we wandered. Over time, I started remembering things. I started remembering being compelled by Katherine and that's when I realized that Katherine had used us as sick toys. I tried to tell Damon and explain it to him, but he was stubborn and refused to listen to reason. He got angry. He began blaming me for her death and our own. He said, 'if you hadn't tried to steal her away from me, this never would have happened. It would have been only me. You would have grown up, gotten married, and I would be with Katherine.' He hated me for over a hundred years. Until I came here. He followed me here and that's when I met Elena. It was shocking, like seeing Katherine for the first time all over again." He looked down at Elena, who slept soundly, curled up against him on the loveseat. West looked her over. Sleeping, she looked years younger and innocent. West remembered Katherine's face in the darkness and shivered violently. Stefan smiled encouragingly at her.

"Katherine wasn't always like that. Fangs and hunger. When we met her, she was very kind and caring… So human. Or so we thought. She pulled the wool over all our eyes. We know what she really is now." He rested his head on Elena's and sighed. West stifled a yawn and looked out the window again. It was much darker now, the sky a navy blue and the tree line a black silhouette. She wondered how Duke was doing and if Mrs. Robinson was taking care of him. She'd only known Duke for a couple days, but she already missed him.

"I'll set you up a room." Stefan carefully moved Elena to the side, stood, and laid her down across the loveseat, careful not to jostle her. He turned to leave and found Damon leaning against the wall beside West. He looked as arrogant and feisty as ever, his face relaxed and smirk in place.

"She already has a room, Brother. I'm sure she can find her own way back." Damon flashed his mile-a-minute smile that vanished in an instant. She wasn't sure why, but as she stood to go find it, his smile was back as if she'd missed a joke. She scowled. Vampire or not, when he treated her like this, she was ready to strangle him. She flipped him the bird and side stepped around him.

"Maybe later." He called over his shoulder. Without looking back, she found the room she'd woken up in and shut the door, wanting to slam it, but knowing that it would wake Elena.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath, walking to the giant bed. It looked welcoming and comfortable. She unbuttoned the white button up and slipped it off. She examined the stained collar and lightly brushed her neck with her fingers. There was scabbing in the shape of two cresents, but it was healing. She dropped the shirt by the bed, sat, and pulled off her rubber boots and socks. She wriggled her toes and pointed them, stretching her legs. She slipped off her black leggings and tiptoed to the door to turn off the light. There was a knock at the door.

"It's me." Stefan said, waiting for permission to open the door. West swooped on the white button up and wrapped it around herself, not bothering to button it.

"Come in." The knob turned and Stefan entered carrying a towel, a blanket, and what looked like a change of clothes. He looked up at her then quickly away when he noticed her leggings were gone and how short her shirt was. At that moment, West wondered if vampires could blush.

"I, uh, brought you a towel and some clothes. I figured you might want to get cleaned up. And I brought an extra blanket. It can get drafty in here." He set the items on the bed and made for the door.

"What did Damon mean about me already having a room? He seemed very pleased with himself." West stated, rolling her eyes. Stefan nodded.

"I don't know exactly. But this," He gestured around the room, "is his room. And the bathroom is through that door. Good night, West. Get some sleep. My room is to the left and up the stairs. Second door on the right." Stefan gave a mini bow and slipped out the door, gently clicking the door shut behind him. West looked around the room as she had before when she had woken up. This was Damon's room? It seemed so plain and old fashioned. She went to the bed and took the clothes and towel to the bathroom to shower. Hopefully a hot shower would set her straight again.


	8. note to readers  yay i can write again!

Hello.  
My computer committed suicide. Again. :(  
I will have chapters up asap.  
Sorry to disappoint.  
Thank you soooo much for the reviews.  
-Brandyn09 


End file.
